


Collection of writings

by krikr



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Mass Effect Trilogy, Miraculous Ladybug, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNING IN CHAPTER TITLES AND NOTES, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Ear Fucking, Ear Sex, F/M, Loli, Multi, Raceplay, archive warnings vary from chapter to chapter, don't read it's disgusting, earfucking, hyper, hyper cock, musk, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikr/pseuds/krikr
Summary: A collection of various prompts i got on discord/tumblr and that could fit here. Very kinky most of the time, and WILL contain underage, but not all the time. Really, it depends on what prompts i  recieve and feel like writing.Each chapter will have a short warning in its beginning notes and title.





	1. Fun in Brazil (WARNING:Underage/loli)

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is in Brazil, and meet a young fan. A very young, very eager to please him, fan.

Jack had been in Rio de Janeiro for a bit over a week now. Not that Brazil particularly needed Overwatch (it was rebuilding at a steady rate and hadn't had trouble with Omnics for three years now), but it was part of his tour. He had taken to walk around the town, wandering the streets, alone. Partly for some tourism, but also to help the police whenever he could.  
And sadly, that meant that he did not go a day without a firefight, or a drug bust, or busting a slavery ring, or an illegal robot/animal/human arena.  
Yes, Brazil hadn't had Omnic problems in three years, but now it had the common problem with the rebuilding; that criminals had installed themselves, and were now quite difficult to root out.

Which led to what Jack was doing now. After another assault on yet another gang's hideout, while they were scouring through the place for clues, they heard screams coming from one of the rooms before a gang member busted out, holding a little girl against him, and a knife to the girl's face.

"I... I don't want to fight, and Imma leave right now!" the thug said, voice shaking with fear. "But if any of you try to prevent me from getting the fuck away from there, the girl gets it!"  
The three cops that were next to Jack froze for a moment, unsure of what direction to take, but shrugged, slowly lowering their weapons.  
"Okay, man, just... just let the girl go." one of them said.

Jack frowned, watching it unfold, trying to think how to deal with such a situation when the thug's eyes shot in fear recognizing him.  
"OH FUCK! It's YOU?!" The knife moved closer to the girl's throat. "Drop your gun, blondie, and i'll consider letting her live."

Jack froze, nodding. "Okay, I'm gonna drop it. Just... let her go, and I can contact the mayor or something to make sure you get out of here undisturbed." he promised.  
"Fuck that. Just stay where you are, and don't fuckin' move." the thug said, voice shaking, very slowly walking toward them, toward the stairs.  
The little girl was shaking in fear, whimpering, but her eyes had lit up when she had recognized Jack Morrison.  
Jack gave her a small smile as he dropped his gun. The policemen had walked away, into one of the rooms.  
The thug was fixated on Jack as he passed him, turning around to continue to face him, walking backwards.  
When the hostage and her captor reached the top of the stairs, Jack smirked and then lunged forward.  
in a quick movement, he forced the armed hand away from the girl and pushing her away from the stairs, while tacking the thug into them.  
Both jack and the thug fell down the stairs, Jack being careful to land on the thug. Thankfully for the thug, the stairs weren't too high, so he'd only had the breath knocked out of him, and a back that would hurt for months on end. And then Jack knocked him out with a punch.

Immediately, the cops were over the guy, cuffing him, dragging him out, while Jack went back up to the little girl, smiling gently.  
"You're okay, little miss?" He asked gently.  
He had barely the time to finish his question that the little black girl had rushed to hug him, crying in relief.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Morrison! I was so scared! I always knew you were a hero! I'm so happy you saved me!"

Jack smiled, gently stroking the girl's head.  
"Shh... it's okay, little girl. What's your name?"  
"Luciana, sir!"  
"I'm happy to meet you, luciana." jack smiled. She was cute, and very pretty, Jack shook his head. Not now.  
"What were you doing here, Luciana?"  
"Mommy sent me here because the guys said they needed a little girl." she says, evasive.  
That raised Jack's suspicions, but he did not say a word of it.  
"Well then, I'll bring you back to your mommy, okay?"  
"Really? Thank you!" she hugged him again, kissing his cheek multiple times and his lips once accidentally. Jack could feel a stir in his pants but calmed it down.  
"Yes, really. I'll talk with police a bit to tell them what I'm doing, and then I'll walk you home, okay?"  
"Yes, mister!" The girl nodded.  
Jack smiled, going down the stairs, holding her hand.  
Luciana waited near the door, hearing him talk with the police about her, that he would leave them to take her home, and maybe interrogate her mother about what she knew, for a few minutes.  
He came out of the room, smiling at Luciana.  
"Let's go, dear." he nodded.

The little girl guided him through the streets of the favelas, excitedly telling him all about her, how she was four years old, how her mother had a poster of him in her room, how Luciana had loved that poster, how she loved when she saw him on the TV, and so on. Curiously, despite telling that her mother made her work, she didn't specify what kind of jobs she did for her mother, only that Luciana did 'some stuff' for mommy.  
She also talked about 'rewarding' Jack, 'thanking him properly', and had a smile that Jack would have said was flirtatious. But it could just have been Jack's imagination and that he hadn't fucked a young girl in a while.  
Still, the way to Luciana's home happened uneventfully, and soon enough the little black girl was busting into a house, calling to her mother.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Mr Morisson saved my life, mommy!" Luciana called.  
"What're you talking about, Luciana? I know he's in town, but..." was the answer, as a woman, looking like Luciana, came out of the kitchen, stopping when she saw Jack. "Oh my God, you're really here?! It's so wonderful! Can I do anything for you? Offer you a drink? Something to eat? If you want to..."  
"No, no, don't worry." Jack raised his hand, reassuring her. "I just wanted to drop her and make sure she was okay."  
"Right, of course... what's that about saving her life?" 

"Right, well, I was part of..." Jack began.  
"I was where you sent me, mommy, with the Torres gang, when cops attacked the hideout." Luciana interrupted, explaining hurriedly. "That guy Marco held me with a knife to be left alone, and said he was gonna kill me, but Mr Morisson saved me and knocked him out!"  
"Really?" Both mother and daughter were looking at him with adoration in her eyes. It was something Jack was used to, even if he found it a little... awkward.  
"Well, I did what was right, miss. I couldn't let her be a hostage, right?"  
"Thank you so much, sir! I'm Letícia dos Santos!" the mother smiled, looking like she wanted to bow to him, before simply settling on shaking his hand. "I need to thank you in some way, if there's anything..." she smirked, turning around slowly, showing off her huge ass and tits, licking her plump lips. "that i can do for you, just say so."  
Jack chuckled, his cock starting to tent his pants. "Well, now that you mention it..." he smirked.  
"Mama!" Luciana exclaimed, pulling her mother to whisper in her ear. 

Leticia nodded, getting back up, smiling.  
"Or you could have my daughter. She's always admired you, so it would be a dream come true for her."  
Luciana nodded. "Yessir! Mommy made me fuck a lot of guys too, so i know how to please a cock!".

Jack's grin turned predatory.  
"Are you sure about that, girls? Because I'm not just gonna fuck you. I'll break your body, reshape it for my cock, completely destroy your mind until you're just a cocksock for me. And I won't ask again, Luciana, are you sure you want that?"  
If he was intended it as a warning, that was not how the two Brazillian took it. Luciana had clearly come from it, a growing stain appearing on her pants, and Leticia had to sit down to finger herself.  
"YES!" they screamed at the same time.  
"Please, fuck me, mister!" Luciana exclaimed, bending over a small table, quickly putting her pants down, almost ripping them off in the process. 

Jack nodded, pulling his own pants down carefully. His musk seeped out, filling the room, and soon the entire house. Leticia briefly passed out from it alone, pleasure frying her brain as she came again and again. Luciana reacted likewise, but quickly woke up again. Hmh, she was rather resistant, for a four years old.  
She looked at his cock, hearts in her eyes. His dick almost as big as the room was long, more than thrice her height.  
"Fuck me, sir. fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme..." she begged brokenly.  
Jack smiled, grabbing his prick, moving it against the girl's slit, causing another wave of squirting from her, staining the floor even more.  
Her mother looked at the scene like she would look at a divine apparition, and as jack slowly slid his gargantuan cock inside Luciana, Leticia could only whimper in pleasure. 

Luciana came for each centimetre of godly dick that slid in her, and even with merely half of the tip in, she already had more cock in her body than Luciana.  
Jack took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. dear God, he had missed fucking underage pussy, the last one had been nearly a month ago.  
But, the more he pushed into the black brazillian's pussy, the better it felt, every muscle squeezing him, every twitch of her body as she came, pleasuring him, servicing him.  
The bulge grew and grew as more of hsi cock was pushed into Luciana, the bulge big enough to rub against her mother, who squirted on it, cumming her brains out. Every vein, every detail of his cock visible through the loli's stomach, veins that were thicker than her arms. Jack gasped in pleasure, reaching ut to stroke the loli's ass, while her mother could only weakly kiss the bulge.  
"F.. fuck me, sir! Destroy my brown pussy, break me!" Luciana begged.  
Well, that she could talk was incredibly impressive, making Jack chuckle. She would be an incredible fucktoy. 

Jack continued to shove more and more of his cock inside the loli, gasping and grunting at how good her experienced pussy pleased his cock, ripping mind-shattering orgasm after another from her, making her drool on the table. His pre started leaking out, bloating her, making her rest on the bulge, the table breaking from it, but Jack continued to fuck her, stroking her ass, the bulge, her breasts, with his hands.  
"You're a great fucktoy, Luciana." he growled, fuckign her steadily.  
"Yeeesshhhh..." she drooled, stroking the bulge with her arms.  
Another spurt of pre, that leaked out of her onto the floor, and Leticia rushed to it, greedily, desperately lapping it up like a bitch in heat, which she was now.  
Jack chuckled, continuing to fuck the daughter, smacking her ass.  
The moment his cock had touched her, the moment she had smelled his musk, Luciana knew she was his, forever. As did Leticia.  
Smirking, Jack continued, his balls dragging on the ground as he thrust back and forth, the girl's incoherent babbling music to his ears.  
When he finally came, the entire room was flooded with thick, virile, potent cum, his sperm raping, violating Luciana's inside, searching for eggs that weren't quite there yet.

He pulled out and turned to the mother, smirking.  
She was less resistant than her four-year-old daughter, but she was still aa good fuck, the two girls swearing he was their God now, their stud, that they were his. 

When Jack Morisson left Rio two weeks later, he had two more people with him, Luciana, and Leticia. Officially, as part of an ongoing investigation into how deep gang violence went and to protect them from retaliation.  
In reality, as two more sluts to worship him.


	2. Reward for service to the galaxy (Shepard x multiple asaris, loli mentionned, but not described)

Officially, its name was something akin to 'in celebration of our heroes' journey, which is what most news broadcasts had taken to call it, if it was even given a name.

On the extranet, however, it was often called the 'thank Shepards we're not all dead'.  
Due to the vastness of the galaxy, the two Shepards had split the tour in two, with each taking half of the galaxy.   
Of course, they wouldn't visit the entire half of the galaxy, what with it being billions of planets big, but a few key planets, giving speeches, receiving awards, and such.  
John had left Rannoch a few hours ago, picked up by a spaceship. Not on the Normandy, since the ship and its crew were celebrated as heroes all around the galaxy and had been granted vacation for the duration of the Shepards' trip, but an asari ship that would bring him to Thessia for the ceremonies with the asari government.  
The ship had exited at the relay and was now in FTL, the pilot requesting authorisation to land, waiting for the platform where she would be pointed to.   
Of course, it had all been set up weeks before they picked John, and they already knew where to land, but they still had to follow the procedure.   
"Luclikga T'mela from the Future Unfolded, carrying John Shepard, requesting permission to land." the pilot said.   
"Tower here, permission granted." the tower answered.   
"Thank you." the pilot replied, closing communication.   
John smiled, nodding approvingly, before pulling Luclikga to him, making out with her. 

When the vessel landed on Thessia, John walked into the terminal, smiling at the few dignitaries that were waiting for him.   
Behind him, his cum pooled out of the ship by the door. The crew inside had all been fucked beyond silly, unconscious, broken, bloated and covered in his cum.

John diligently followed the few representatives, looking around as they walked. The building where he was supposed to meet with the presidents of the different republics and various asari colonies. The area they were in had, luckily, not been hit too much during the Reapers' invasion, even if there were still various construction sites seen throughout the skyline.   
John followed, nodding thoughtfully at the women's words. How they were glad he had come there, how that ceremony would never really be enough to thank him for savign their entire specie, etc...

John could only smile and agree, pleasantly answering that he and his sister had done only what was the right thing, that they did not need further rewards, that saving the galaxy was its own reward, and so on... He, however, particularly liked how the representatives' gazes kept moving to his crotch, and their noses twitching at his scent.

"Well, to begin with, it is an honour to be with you all today, that you were so kind as to think I was deserving of this honour." John began once he and the representatives (thirty of them, with more present via video call). "Me and my sister, and everyone on the Normandy, everyone in that galaxy, did the right thing."   
"Your humbleness is appreciated, commander Shepard." one of the matriarchs said. "However, it cannot be denied that you and your sister were the flagships, were the one to shoot the Crucible, and rallied the entire galaxy to fight the Reapers."  
"True, true, but I simply want to make it known that we were not the sole reason for our victory. Everyone contributed." John graciously nodded.  
He could see the matriarchs' noses starting to twitch, their gaze going to his crotch. He smirked, before continuing.   
"Of course, if you are certain that you want to reward us...."  
"We are."  
"Good. Then, you could show it by all coming here to worship me."

It was a testament to his musk, to his presence, and to how affected they were, that the proud asaris did not recoil or protest vehemently, instead lookign at him confused.  
"W... worship you? What do you mean by that?" one of them asked, looking completely lost.

"You've heard me well." John smirked, pushing his chair back. "Show me how much you love me for saving all your asses."   
He pulled his pants down and undressed, his scent, his body, shocking the milfs and gilfs asaris. A few of them approached him tentatively, hesitantly, remembering some long-forgotten memories of their past as maidens.   
The moment their tongues touched his torso, their eyes almost turned to hearts, and they started licking him eagerly, their hands going over his body.   
"Good, good." He chuckled, looking at all the women in the room. "Now, for the big part."   
His cock, already as big as his leg and as thick as his head, began growing more and more and more.

When it was over, roughly three hours later, there were cumstains nearly everywhere, more than half of the representatives watching from their conference rooms via videos had fingered themselves into a stupor, every woman in this room had been fucked beyond silly, but not quite to the point of being truly broken, slowly recovering, while John was pulling his clothes back on.  
For what he had in mind, John needed them conscious enough to make a decision and formulate it.  
"Well, that was a nice little distraction, don't you think?" John smiled, seating back in his chair, looking at the sprawled asaris. a few on the ground, in their chairs, on the table...  
"Y... yes." one of them said, slowly sitting back up as well. She hadn't bothered to dress herself properly again, her robe in tatters, her body caked in cum, her gaze adoring.  
"It goes without saying that me and my sisters are free to fuck anyone we want, that all asaris will accept and agree to it."  
"You may need to convince some yourself, but yes, our entire specie is your harem now, Shepard."  
"The entirety of it, of all ages, from the moment of their births to their death."   
"What?" 

Were they not broken into worshipping sluts, the entire room would have made his head explode for even daring to suggest such a thing.  
"Well, when we were on Thessia during the invasion, we learned a few very interesting things about the asari specie as a whole, about their relation to the Prothean, about how they created the laws of the Citadel while breaking them to keep their advantage over the galaxy..."   
"I... we understand, but you cannot possibly..."   
"I am. And as proof of good faith on your part, I want fifty little girls, younger than even ten years old, noe for each of you, including the representative present via video call, to be delivered to me and my sister when the tour has ended. I believe that si clear enough."

There was a moment of silence, as even with their lust-broken brains, the representatives were thinking. Surely, they could not in good conscience send fifty of their little girls, in such a fate, could they?  
On the other hand, considering the fucking they had received, could they call that sucha horrible fate?  
"If... if we do so, will you continue to fuck us?"  
"Yes."   
"Then we agree to it... master."

John did not see Jane until a month later, where they reunited.   
then there was another week of celebrations, of nearly every officials in the galaxy wanting to thank them with dinner, or a ceremony, or a tour of something, or... 

The two siblings had spent three full days of doing nothing but fucking as soon as they had the chance, but they hadn't ruined the apartment just yet, having enough self-restraint for that.   
They were also, at the moment, not fucking, having taken a break to walk around a bit, take a bite, and so on.  
It was a bit after noon, and the twins were laying back, relaxing, not quite wanting to start another fuck marathon just yet, when the door rang.   
"Dammit, it's probably a fan or something. I thought we'd kept our address secret." Jane grumbled.  
"We did, sis." John sighed. "Which is probably why it's important. I'll go check."   
"Put on some pants, just in case." she lazily told him as he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Jane didn't hear what was said, only that there seemed to be young voices. Many young voices. And very young.  
"Come out, sis." came John's voice. "And you don't need to put clothes on."  
Jane smirked, stepping out of the bed and into the living room.  
There was her brother. The hung, ultimate stud.   
And little girls, lots of little girls. Only asaris girls, who didn't look older than ten years old.   
And John was already making out and groping a few of them, making them cum for the first time in their lives.   
"They're for us?"  
"Yep. All of them, our plaything, our loli harem." John grinned. 

Needless to say, the fifty little girls were broken, bloated, covered in seed, ruined, in just a few days.


	3. Lovers (Warren x Chloe Price/Max, teens)

Warren liked Max very much. He was in love with her, wanted to fuck her, to have her.  
Except that Max was already in love, and with a girl to boot, with Chloe Price.  
Normally, Warren would have been content with letting Max be. After all, she was free to be with whoever she wanted, right?   
Except that he really wanted to fuck Max. 

So, a few weeks after she and Chloe started being together, Warren was still pondering what to do.  
He had found a bit of a solution after a few days of thinking. chloe was obviously not good enough for Max. She was a drug addict, a criminal, a bitch... He just needed to find a way to show Max. And to show Chloe she didn't deserve Max.   
He knew where Chloe lived, since he had asked out of curiosity once, so going to see her was just a matter of waiting until he had enough free time to do so. He hadn't quite thought of a plan yet, but he did so as he walked.   
He needed to show to Max that Chloe was a bitch that didn't love her, that didn't care for her. He needed to make it clear to Chloe that Max was his, and that he would not tolerate her stealing Max from him.

He knocked at the door, still pondering if his plan was the right one.   
Then knocked again a minute later when no one came to answer him.   
Then, when he was about to knock for the third time, Max answered, laughing at something.   
"Yeah., right." she smiled, before turning toward him. "Oh, hey Warren!"   
"Hey, Max." He replied, smiling, briefly feeling anxious about his plan. "Ermm... I wanted to talk to Chloe and you for a bit... can I enter?" she briefly turned away from him to shout to Chleo somewhere inside. "Hey, it's Warren! Can he come in?"   
"Yeah, yeah!" came the shouted answer, before Max gestured him to enter, smiling sweetly at him.

Warren had seen Chloe maybe six or seven times and had talked to her only once before: when she had come to Blackwell one day and was searching Max's room.   
"Hey there, geek." Chloe waved at him, shrugging.   
"H.. Hello, Chloe." Warren smiled, shaking his head.   
He was starting to lose his confidence in his plan, that it was the right thing to pull off...   
"What're you doing here?" the blue-haired girl asked rather abruptly. "I mean, not to be rude, but it's, like, the first time I talk with you for more than ten seconds, so..."   
"I.. I get it!" Warren reassured her. "It was, well... to talk about Max."  
"About me? Why?" the aforementioned girl said.   
"Well... because.. I.." Warren shuddered, falling silent for a second.   
"Because..?" Max encouraged gently.   
"Because you love her?" Chloe suggested.  
"Yes! I do."   
"Well, it's a bit late for a confession, isn't it? Sorry, little guy." Chloe shrugged. "But she's with me now, so..."

"I know, I know!" Warren exclaimed. "I'd just... umm... like to..."   
"Like to what, Warren?"  
Warren took a deep breath, looking straight at Chloe.   
"To show her she's making a horrible mistake by being with you and not me." he said with confidence, before walking forward toward Chloe, his lips crashing with hers.  
"What the...!" Chloe exclaimed before his lips kissed hers.  
Warren smirked, pushing forward, forcing his tongue inside Chloe's mouth.   
Chloe squirmed and yelped, trying to push him away, succeeding.   
She looked at him, at the teen younger than her by nearly three years. She was panting and slowly blushing. Contrary to Warren's fears, she didn't push him, or punch him, or start insulting him.  
"What the hell was that?!" she asked, shocked, just a second before Max did.   
"See?" Warren retorted, nearly all doubt gone from his voice as he turned toward Max. "I forced myself on her, and the dyke didn't even protest, are you really sure you want her to be with you? She says she's a lesbian, but she didn't even defend herself."  
"She.. she..." Max stammered, Chloe slowly brushing her fingers on her lips.

"You... you forced yourself on me." Chloe said softly as if she didn't realize it.  
"I did." Warren nodded. "And I'm gonna do it again and again until you admit your dyke cunt craves cock and that Max is mine."  
"Fuck off." Chloe retorted, albeit not as angrily as she should be.  
"Chloe?" Max said, looking lost. She was looking between the two, not looking as shocked or outraged as she should be either. "Does he... is he... right? Did you... like it?"  
"Wh.. what? N... no!"   
"Then let's try again." Warren growled, pulling Chloe to him and kissing her deeply again, his tongue parting her lips and invading her mouth this time.  
Chloe didn't react. Nor in good or a bad way, and she returned the kiss... almost mechanically, by instinct.  
Warren pulled back to breathe after a few seconds of making out, still smirking

"Well, that was just the beginning. How do you feel, lesbian cockslut?"  
"I... I'm not sure." Chloe said, still sounding confused.  
He briefly glanced at max, who had moved back and was watching intensely.   
"Let's continue, then." he nodded, pulling his pants down.  
His enormous cock, as long as his leg, popped out, and started hardening, growing even more.   
"Oh my God." the two girls reacted at the same time, and identically. Their eyes went wide, they licked their lips, looking transfixed by that cock.  
"Hehe~ I know you like guys, Max, you've told that once already. So does that mean Chloe Price is, in reality, a cockslut just like all those girls she mocked? That you're not a dyke at all, but a 'lesbian' who craves dick?"

"I... I don't know." Chloe mumbled.   
"Well, you're a cockslut who kisses well." Warren shrugged.

"Now, turn around, and spread those legs." He ordered.  
"I... I undress before, right?"  
"Y... yeah, of course." Warren was briefly taken aback, but he nodded.  
Chloe slowly pulled her pants down, then her panties, showing her hairless cunt.  
Warren grinned, approaching his giant dick from the drooling lower lips.

"See that, Max? That's your dyke girlfriend right here, dripping before I even entered her." Warren's words didn't come out as spiteful as he had originally intended.  
When his tip pushed inside the punk, he let out a loud grunt in pleasure, Chloe gasped as she came, and Max took a deep breath, her thighs rubbing together. 

"Fuck... you feel good, punk." Warren gasped, starting to fuck her hard and fast. "Really damn good." he added.  
"Glad... h! glad you like it, asshole!" Chloe shot back, rocking her hips on his cock. "your cock feels better than i'd thought." she added.   
"But... isn't he... raping you?" Max asked slowly. The scene got her ot enough that she was sneaking a hand inside her own pants and wanted to watch it continue, but she wasn't affected enough to completely forget how weird it all was.   
"I.. ah!" Chloe wanted to answer, but she shook once more, harder, as she came on Warren's cock. "I.. I guess? But it feels great." she shrugged.

"Wh.. it... really does?" Max's eyes widened in surprise at how well Chloe seemed to take this strange situation.   
"It does." she nodded, briefly yelping as she came again on the underage teen's incredible cock.  
Warren smirked. "See that, Max? If I can make a dyke like her love my cock, imagine how well a bi girl like you would like it."  
Max nodded, a small smile appeared on her lips.  
"Go on, then." she encouraged them.   
Warren nodded, starting to fuck Chloe harder, the punk's body rocking as he pushed her on the couch, his cock thrusting in and out of her.  
Chloe was the first woman Warren fucked, and he had to admit the very tight punk pussy felt good. It felt fantastic, even.   
"Coem on, kid." she encouraged him, shaking her ass around his dick, sighing in pleasure. "Aren't you supposed to, like, rape me straight or something? I know you can do it." she smirked, slapping her ass.

Warren smiled, slapping her ass in turn, starting to fuck her faster. His thrusts were uneven, rough, sometimes hesitant, and he almost felt overwhelmed by how good fucking a pussy felt.  
Chloe was in heaven. She had never fucked a real cock before, only used dildoes at most, but Warren's dick was even better than her best toys, it bulged her absurdly, the bulge rubbing her breasts, even, bringing her even more pleasure.   
Max had pulled her pants down and was masturbating vigorously, flicking her clit, fingering her pussy, to the sight of it, to see a boy almost two years younger than her fuck her girlfriend. The pleasure on Chloe's face was... breathtaking to see.

Unfortunately for Warren, due to it being his first time ever fucking a girl (and he hadn't masturbated very often before), he blew his load inside the punk girl in just over a minute, gasping and shouting as he filled her to the brim with his jizz, her belly bloating as he shot his cum inside her.  
"F... fuck... That was..." he gasped stumbling backwards, cock softening as he pulled out of Chloe.   
"That was... fun." Chloe said, slowly reaching down to scoop some of his cum and lick her fingers clean. "I want you to fuck me again, boy. Whenever you want, or i ask you to. Max?"   
"Hum.. what?!" the brunette yelped in surprise. She had been so lost into her masturbation, into the hotness of the scene, that she had barely paid attention to what was said.  
"You don't mind if he fucks me again with his cock, don't you?" Chloe grinned.   
"Erm.. no... not at all! In fact, I think he convinced me i should be with him." Max smiled, spreading her legs, showing off her dripping pussy. "In fact, loverboy, I want you to shove that huge ick inside me as well. Consider me your girlfriend from now on."   
"And me too." Chloe added.


	4. A new video (Lucio x lolis)

It wasn't that Sombra needed the money, far from it in fact. With what Lucio earned, what their previous videos had earned, and her hacking talents, money wouldn't be a problem for years.  
It wasn't for the blackmail either, she already had more than enough of it.  
It was only because she had realized they hadn't posted anything in a while.

But, to her great shame, the videos of Lucio fucking kids during the last months all hd problems with them. Some had been taken through security cameras, which had a variable resolution, bad angles, and so on...  
So, they had to make another video, and soon.  
And she had exactly what was needed.

The following afternoon, the screen of Lucio's phone lit up with the video sent by his girlfriend. 

"Hola, mi amor" the latina smiled, waving at the camera.   
She was laying/sitting on her bed, completely naked, with someone licking her pussy.  
"You know, Lucio, videos of what we do are soo popular on the deep web, right? Well, they've been asking, begging for more, and we're all out of material for those filthy pervs~" she explained, adopting a contrite expression for a second.  
"So that's why i was thinking of doing another one! And I got my own little co-actress here."   
Sombra lowered the camera and made the girl licking her look toward it, revealing a girl no older than seven pleasuring the Mexican.  
"Now, for you... we know that just one or two girls won't do it for you, right? I'll be in your home to film everything tomorrow, just bring enough girls to make a nice film of it, please?"

As soon as the video ended, Lucio picked up his phone again, contact the nearby schools, telling them he needed their girls of all ages to come to his mansion, it was for a video, and he really hoped he didn't bother them too much.  
Nearly all the schools answered that it would be an honour to help Lucio film a video, and that they would be glad to help him in any way that they could.  
He spent the rest of the day and a bit of the night preparing the mansion for the video of the next day.

Drinks had been laid out on a special table, along with snacks in case they needed it, space had been freed.  
Sombra had arrived during the night and had spent the early morning before the girls came setting up cameras to film everything.

"Well, we'll leave you all with Lucio, okay?"   
"Okaayy!" was the answer coming from the chorus of girls as the teachers left.  
As had requested Lucio, girls of all ages were in the mansion now. from toddlers who barely knew how to walk up to teens that would be adult in a few months. And, according to Sombra's count, there were 236 girls.  
Once again, Lucio silently thanked the estate agent who had convinced him to buy such a large mansion.  
"Thank you all for being there!" Sombra began, addressing all the girls. "Now, we're here to do a video, but it's a rather special one."  
"we're not gonna do music with lucio?" one little girl asked.  
"No." Sombra smiled. "We're all going to do something a thousand times better!"

On cue, Lucio pulled his pants down, his gigantic cock springing out, its scent immediately filling the room.  
"Now, I know most of you girls know what that is, and what he'll do with it." Lucio smiled. "So if you could explain to the little ones, that'd be fantastic."

There was immediately a chorus of whispers, as the older ones started explaining to the little what they would be doing and that it was Lucio's cock.  
Looking at the girls assembled here, Lucio could see a few that were close. One of them was a tow-years old who looked at his cock not with curiosity, but with lust on her very little face.  
"You, come here." Lucio smiled at her.   
The girl blushed and approached him.  
"You know what that is, right?"   
"It's a cock! Daddy showed me his some!" she explained eagerly, still stumbling with her words.

"Really? So do you know what to do?" Lucio smirked.  
"Yes! I need to hug it and kiss it and lick it and then it lets out tasty stuff!" she explained proudly.  
"Hehe, so young and already a pro~" Sombra chuckled, amused.  
"Well, you'll do more than just hug and kiss mine, but it's a good start!" Lucio encouraged her. "Come on, try it."  
The little girl nodded, approaching the gigantic cock.  
"You three, copy her." Sombra ordered a few others.  
The girls obediently did so, moving to lucio's cock.  
The rest of the room, thanks to his musk and scent, had quickly turned into an underage orgy, girls pleasuring each other, masturbating to Lucio's scent and sight, and so on.  
The cameras captured everything, every little face as they came for the first time in their lives, or teens who had a look of pure bliss on their faces, or...  
And the four that had touched Lucio's cock? Their mind had been broken from it, and they were cumming endlessly as they worshipped it.  
Four tongues, four little sets of tits, little bodies, were jerking off his dick.  
Sombra moved away from her boyfriend, to have her own fun with little girls, while Lucio started groping, fondling and fingering girls left and right.  
His enormous cock twitched.  
Lucio knew what to do, and ordered the little girls to get ready.  
He fucked a three years old, using her bulge as bit condom to fuck a thirteen years old teen.   
Just his precum was enough to bloat them so much they were locked to each other when he pulled out.  
He fucked them all, fingered them, shattered their minds, made them his forever.  
When the day ended, and the teachers came to take the kids, they saw a house full of passed out loli sluts, and joined in.  
Sombra had more than enough material for three deep web videos.


	5. Robot (Chell x Sexbot

It had been an unusual test.  
Not because Chell had been fucked by many robots, that was part of the experiment.  
But because it had been the only test Chell had enjoyed more than GlaDoS had.  
So Chell had been much more cooperative for the hours that had followed.

So, for the next days, GLaDOS had taken to reward Chell ar least once per day with sessions with the sex robots, carefully recording it all for herself.  
Of course, after a week of such a treat, problems started to appear:  
The robots were dumb, would clang and stumble into each other, breaking themselves, sometimes they were too numerous to Chell's liking (not that Glados cared, but it made better results when Chell was enjoying herself)...

So, Glados set out to work, scrapped the fifteen pleasure robots, and started working on a new design.  
The next day, when it was time for Chell's intercourse session, she was surprised to find only one robot waiting for her.  
It stood on four legs, all of which could also be used as hands, and between it's legs was a cock as long as Chell's arm.  
From what it looked like, it was made of the same plastic the other bots had used, black, shining slightly.  
And a pearly white drop hung from its' 'peehole'.  
Chell could feel her mouth start to water. She hadn't had tasted a cum other than her own in years!  
"Here is your human-like cock, you dirty sex-obsessed ape." came GLaDOS's voice.  
Chell nodded, approaching the robot.   
Contrary to the ones before, this one stood, seeming almost confident.  
Chell knelt in front of the cock, lapping at the synthetic cum.  
it tasted divine  
Maybe it was just that she was so starved for cum she'd have taken any, or because Glados had succeeded in creating artificial jizz. Or a mix of both.  
But Chell almost came from tasting it.  
She tore through her clothes, her mouth staying on that cock.   
And then it began growing.  
Chell's eye widened as she saw the gigantic cock grow more and more. When it stopped, it was nearly as big as her entire body.

"I know you love it like that, so I made for you, degenerate." Glados continued.  
Chell didn't pay any attention to it, only to the fact that there was a huge, leaking, cock for her.  
She pulled back, opening her mouth wide, taking it in her mouth, and blacked out for a second.  
When she came to, she had the cock nearly into her stomach and could feel it fill up her belly with cum.  
Not too thick, or too thin, it was perfect.  
She started sucking on her own, bobby back and forth on that cock.  
The robot had grabbed onto her and, to her delight, the cock changed length and thickness every few seconds.  
Not that she'd ever get bored of its bigger size, but the change felt perfect to her.  
She pulled away slowly after five minutes of it, spreading her pussy to the machine.   
It eagerly fucked her.  
Ruined her insides, forced them to stretch again after being so long without such a huge cock, making Chell quiver and cum countless times.  
In fact, while the robot had fucked Chell into unconsciousness after hours of dicking her, it had used so much of its own energy to do so, it shut down on its way to the recharge station.


	6. A visit to the nurse (Teen!Jack x Schoolnurse!mercy)

"Ma'am, it's my turn to go the infirmary." Jack raised his hand in the middle of the class.   
It was 'medical examination week', and all students had to go to the nurse's office once for a medical examination.  
Lucie had gone before lunch, Clara just after, then Elodie, ... it was now Jack's turn, a bit under two hours after lunch.

"Oh, it's now? Of course, you can go see the nurse" The teacher smiled at him.  
"Thank you, miss Petrus."   
"We're just going to do some practice exercises anyway, with maybe some more explanations, so you won't miss much." she told him as he put his things in his bag.  
"Good." Jack smiled, walking toward the door.   
"Oh, and tell Angela I say hi!" Miss Petrus told him as he left, closing the door.  
At this hour of the day, everyone was in class, so the hallways were deserted as the highschool walked through them.  
The only person he crossed path with was Avery, who was coming back from her own examination.

"How was it?" Jack asked, smiling.   
"Great! Miss Ziegler was nice." Avery replied, smiling.   
"Cool." Jack nodded, before continuing on his way.

"Come in!" came the voice when he knocked at the infirmary door.   
Sitting at her desk, filling files on the students she had already done today, the blonde nurse was incredibly sexy. Her nurse uniform clung tightly to her breasts, each as big as the back of her chair, at least. In fact, nearly all button had popped off, and it was only a matter of time before the last one did as well. Despite her tits almost being on display, she looked at him professionally.  
"Good afternoon, miss Ziegler."   
"Good afternoon.. Jack, right?"   
"Yes, miss Ziegler." he nodded, sitting in front of her.   
"I don't think I've seen you much, if at all," she asked, looking him up and down.  
"I don't get hurt or sick a lot." the teen replied   
"That's good." the nurse nodded. "Now, you have your health booklet, right?"   
"Yes." Jak nodded, pulling it ouf of his bag and handing it to the nurse, who quickly skimmed through the small booklet.   
"Thank you. Let's see... weight and height normal for a boy of your age, albeit higher than the average... vaccinations up to date... no history of any particular diseases beyond the occasional cold or flu... Well, everything seems in order." she smiled, "So we're just going to do the basics today, measure you, weigh you, tension, and then you'll be on your way."   
"Thank you, miss Ziegler." Jack nodded, his gaze going up and down her body on what he could see from his chair.   
Its intensity made her blush. In fact, ever since he had entered the room, she had felt progressively hornier, feeling growing wetness between her thighs.

Smiling, he started undressing slowly, revealing his young body to the doctor. Even with just the sweater dropped to the floor, Angela could feel herself getting hotter and hotter looking at the teen.   
Then his shirt was off as well, and Angela Ziegler bit her lips, holding back a moan. He was so hot, the definition of a stud, even if he was a teen, and she wanted him so bad...   
"You look in good shape, Jack." she said softly, rubbing her thighs together.   
"Thank you." he smirked. She tried her best to hide it, but he could see how aroused she was from it all.

He moved to take off his pants, slowly pulling them down, the jeans starting to fold as it moved, revealing the top of his boxers.   
They were nothing special, just some grey underpants, but merely seeing them made nurse Ziegler cum right here and there.  
"Oh~..." she moaned, licking her lips.   
Jack's smirk grew even cockier.  
"Do you think i look good, miss Ziegler?"   
"Yes~ " she said, breathless.   
"Good."   
The rest of his pants was taken off, and with each centimetre that was lowered, Angela's eyes widened at what was revealed.   
A bulge, bigger than his thigh, nearly as large as his torso, maybe even larger. 'There's no way it can be... she thought. 

Then she could see the bulge in its entirety as Jack stepped out of his dropped pants, the mammoth cock, the growing stains of what unmistakable precum as he looked at her body with his own leering gaze, the outline of every ridge, every vein...   
And that smell, the smell of a man, of a stud, and alpha... on a teen...  
"The... the boxers too, please." she gulped.   
Her panties were a mess, she had cum a dozen time just from him slowly revealing his bulge, and it wasn't over.  
"Yes, ma'am." Jack smirked, taking his boxers off.  
He was relatively short in undressing them and freeing his cock, but nurse Ziegler came a few more times watching the reveal.

It was a pillar of flesh, a cock fit for a god, with a masculine scent that nearly made her pass out from cumming too much.   
"I... I need...." she panted, pushing her chair away and moving toward him.  
Which revealed an ass and curves matching her gigantic tits.   
Despite her body is to die for, the stuff of male fantasies everywhere, her gaze was fixated on his cock.  
"You need what, nurse?" Jack grinned, teasing her.  
"That cock~"  
Her tone was desperate, and she hadn't even touched it yet. Merely seeing and smelling it was enough to make her mind start to crack.

Jack smirked, gesturing her to come closer. She almost fell to her knees in desire, but contained herself enough until she was at arm's length of his cock.  
"Have fun." he smirked.  
Despite how much she desired him, his cock, how cockdrunk she was from being so close to it, nurse Ziegler very slowly reached out to it, eyes full of worship as she started stroking it adoringly, looking up at that teen like he was her god now.  
"It's so..." she couldn't even find the right words to describe it.  
Jack only smirked, a hand going in her long blonde hair.  
Her panties were ruined, and when her tongue touched his shaft, she came yet again, squirting, from pleasure here and then. Past her panties, her cum slid down her thighs, soaking the top of her stockings.  
The boy nodded, encouraging her as she slowly, worshipful, made her tongue move up and down his shaft.  
Her hands, still holding onto his cock, started stroking it as well.   
To reward her, precum started seeping down his cock from his tip. The moment her tongue touched it, she nearly passed out, pleasure almost frying her brain.

She briefly looked up at his face when she reached the top of his dick, sucking his precum, thick enough it felt like a syrupy drink, and plentiful enough that the entire front of her body was soaked in it, her uniform clinging to her skin, even more than before, now almost see-through.  
She opened her mouth, slowly, carefully, both because of how worshiping she was and because it was so big, swallowing his cock. Just the tip alone was nearly as big as her head, and she struggled sliding it inside her, bulging her neck absurdly as her eyes rolled back inside her head. From the moment she had seen it, she hadn't stopped cumming.  
He helped her, slowly pushing her deeper and deeper onto his cock, while she grabbed his thighs to help drive herself and take more of his cock inside her body.  
Her neck bulged more and more, then her stomach, then the bulge grew to reach between her legs, making her look like a stretched condom with a pair of tits and ass to match.  
Precum poured into her stomach, filling her, starting to bloat her.  
She moved back and forth, using her tongue, her entire body, to pleasure his cock, feeling every ridge, every centimeter of his penis inside her bringing her orgasms after orgasms.   
And it wasn't all in yet. There was still a good foot of teen cock out of her body.   
Jack started thrusting his hips into her, his massive balls swinging, slapping against her tits in lewd sounds, echoing through the room.

"You feel good, miss." Jack smirked, thrusting, using her entire body as a cocksock.  
She could only reply with gurgling sounds and moans of bliss, but it was clear she loved it.  
After a few minutes of this, Jack decided to reward her and came.   
His own orgasm lasted for a good thirty seconds, and she was filled up, bloating so much she rested on her stomach, its size rivaling her desk, his cum seeping out of her ass, her mouth, her nose, her ears and eyes, she was full of cum.  
He slowly pulled out of her, smirking, drenching her face in it.   
"Well, using your mouth was fun, let's see the other holes." he said excitedly.

The nurse nodded, presenting herself to him. "Which hole... sir?"  
"All of them, but let's begin with your ear."  
She turned around, tilting her head toward him, pushing her hair to the side for him.  
Jack nodded, grabbing her head with a hand, his cock with the other, and positioning it.  
When his cock slid, she felt her brain being squished too mush as his cock filled her head.   
Grunting at how tight her head was, he pushed more and more, grunting.

Then there was a plop sound, and his cock poked out of her other ear.   
"Oops." He grinned, starting to fuck her head

It took a few more minutes, her brain turned to mush, the nurse grumbling incoherent sounds of orgasms and pleasure as she was quite literally mindfucked by the teenager above her,  
He decided to cum after a few minutes of this, pulling back so his tip was inside her head. When he came, her brain was flooded with cum, pouring out of her ears down her body, staining the floor.   
Jack pulled out, smirking, looking at the fucked beyond silly school nurse in front of him.  
"That was good, miss Ziegler, but I'm not done yet."  
"Ugh?" she turned to look at him, looking cumdrunk, crying some of his cum.

"Now, your cunt." he smiled, and nurse Ziegler dutifully leaned on her back, spreading her legs, letting him sink his gargantuan cock inside of her.  
"Oh, that's tight." he sighed in pleasure as he bulged her again, feeling her pussy stretching and gripping his cock bulging her so much every ridge, every veing of his cock could be seen through her skin.  
The nurse couldn't answer anymore, just letting out noises of blis, squirting as he fucked and used her.   
Jack pushed further, starting to fuck her again, pushing his cock, hitting the back of her womb each time, his pre flooding her insides, raping her varies.   
"Your pussy feels great." he grunted, grabbing onto her and pounding her.  
Her tongue lolled out, drool falling from her lips mixed in with cum, and he continued fucking her, kneading her huge tits through the uniform, now strained so much it was skintight and might as well not be there.  
Then he came, flooding her even more, overflowing from her pussy.

Then he pulled out, and pushed his cock between her breasts, using them to jerk off, covering her face in pre and cum, mashing her tits against his shaft.   
Then he switched to fucking her pussy again, then her ass, then her ear, then...   
When he was done, around an hour later, the entire infirmary was knee-deep in his cum, nurse Ziegler was unconscious for nearly as long, her mind completely destroyed, reduced to dust, then to atoms, leaving only worship of him. She was covered in so much cum it was difficult to tell where she was, and Jack was certain he had knocked her up with at least one kid. he hoped it was a girl.


	7. Drugging Jack (Teen x Teen)

"C'mon, Lucia! I promise you'll like it!" Sombra insisted, dragging her friend through the halls.  
It was a Wednesday afternoon, so the high school was almost entirely empty, the two girls' footsteps echoing as they walked.  
"Look, Olivi, whatever you found on a school computer, i don't care."  
Admittedly, that was how they had found miss Amari's old pinups posters, but still...  
"It's not just some pictures, and they're not on a school computer." Olivia smirked, teasing. "You won't see a screen int this room."

"Then what..."  
"That's a surprise." The Mexican smirked, half-dragging her friend. "There we are." She eventually said.  
From what Lucia remembered, the classroom they were in front of was a perfectly normal one, without any computer.   
"why..." she began.  
"Have fun!" Olivia interrupted her, pushing her inside, locking the door behind her. 

Lucia wanted to turn around and shout at Olivia that it wasn't funny, but she knew it would be useless and that the hacker wouldn't let her out until she had enjoyed whatever 'surprise' Olivia had planned for her, so Lucia turned around and saw that she wasn't alone in the room.   
"Hello, Jack." she smiled, walking over to him, smiling.   
Sure, Jack had made her his bitch, broken her mind to dust, but when he wasn't fucking, he was quite nice.   
"Olivia trapped you too here, right?"   
"Yeah." he said, growling, eyeing her up and down.   
"Jack?" that did not sound like normal Jack.   
"Well, she did tell me i'd have fun." he continued to growl, stepping toward her.   
He had a mad look in his eyes.

Before Lucia could answer, Jack had tackled her to the ground, wildly pawing at her clothes, tearing them off her as she yelped in pleasure, squealing as he groped and manhandled her.  
Scraps of clothes flew of amidst Lucia's moans, his strong hands roughly handling her.  
"I need you..." Jack growled, his cock bursting through his pants, scraps of clothing hanging from it as he hungrily made out with Lucia, making her cum from it.  
He guided his cock with a hand, to Lucia's pussy, and pushed forward harshly, shoving his feet of cock inside of her, bulging her so much he couldn't see her face, but he did not care, starting to slamming into her again and again, each thrust pushing her to cum again and again, pushing her to the wall until she was sitting against itt, jack not slowing down at all  
He pounded her, her body hitting the wall again and again, her cum flowing on the ground as he used Lucia like some cheap fuckdoll.  
But Jack wanted more.  
So he took more, fucking the Brazilian's pussy for half an hour, ravaging her, until he decided to cum.  
When he came, her womb was flooded, bloated, bulging as he pumped his cum into her, then remained there as he pulled out.  
"More." He grabbed onto her hips and slammed his cock insise her ass.  
He lifted her up, pushing her back against the wall, raising her legs in a sort of mating press as he fucked her ass, feeling his cock stretch and fill her up, her entire body squeezing and pleasing his dick, bringing her to orgasm over and over again, bulging more and more.

Her legs rose up, knees on either side of her face as Jack reached to grab her ankles, pounding her into the wall, growling ik pleasure as his cock poked out of her.  
Jack smiled, seeing her fucked silly face, her drool falling on her breasts as he used her.  
When he came, his cum flew out of her, hitting the ceiling before falling down on her.  
He pulled back enough to blast the rest of his load inside of her stomach, filling her to the brim.  
He fully pulled out, letting her fall into the pool of cum that had flooded out of her ass.  
She was too lost in pleasure too react beyond spasming as she came again and again, ass gaping, when he grabbed her head and pushed his cock inside her mouth.

Lucia looked up at him, hearts in her eyes as he began fuckign her throat, his cock going through her in the opposite way as it just had, quickly bulging her stomach, the bulge growing enough to rub against her pussy and thigs, getting covered in her cum as she was stuck in a loop of endless orgasms, her mind reduced to dust from the extasy of being used as his cocksleeve. 

Outside the room, Sombra was leaning against the wall, her phone in a hand, the other buried inside her panties, masturbating at the sight, grateful for the many cameras (five) she had installed, allowing her to see everything from all angles.   
Drugging jack had been almost too easy, she had just needed to replace his water bottle with one she had prepared before with nurse Ziegler's help, and let him drink it then guide him to the room she had prepared beforehand...

Jack was already a sexual monster without the drugs, but now...  
Watching Lucia get brutally throatfucked, Olivia mewled needily watching him violate the Brazilian.  
Back inside, Jack had continued to throatfuck Lucia for a while, grunts of pleasure escaping him as she did her best to pleasure him, dropping in and out of consciousness from being used.  
She reached upward, pressing her breasts against the bulge in a strange tittyfuck.  
Jack groaned and grunted, strong hands holding onto Lucia's head, the rhythmic slams of hos hips onto her head making her head bump against the wall again and again.  
Olivia whimpered, feeling the wall shake against her back, furiously plunging another finger inside her snatch.  
Jack came again, flooding Lucia's body with even more cum, before turning her around and lifting her into a full nelson, holding her mouth open as he slammed his cock into her womb.  
Lucia's lustful face was turned toward one of the hidden cameras, capturing every aspect of her fucked silly expressions, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, his balls smacking her ass as she bounced on his cock...  
Olivia fell to her knees, unable to stand up with how weak the sight made her, and the sounds... primals, manly, lustful sounds... she could have just cum from hearing Jack fuck.  
When the room unlocked itself an hour and a half letter, Lucia had fallen in and out of consciousness more times than she could count, her mind reduced to nothing but pleasure, the room waist-deep in Jack's cum.  
When he stepped out of the room, it flooded into the hallway, washing against Sombra, making her wake up from her pleasure-induced nap.  
She had enough material for dozens, maybe hundreds, of porn videos, for her own consumption, for blackmail, for selling...  
"You..." jack growled, eyeing her lustfully.  
She should have put cameras in the hallway.


	8. Visting the doctor (doctor mercy x jack

There was a knock on her door.  
Quickly checking that she was presentable, hadn't spilled anything, and that everything was in order, Angela turned toward the door with a smile.  
"Come in!"  
The man who opened the door was tall, broad-shouldered, blonde, blue eyes, and quite handsome all around.  
"Good morning, doctor Ziegler." He smiled, closing the door behind him.  
"Ah, Mr.... Morrison, is it?" A nod answered her. "I hadn't seen you in a few months. You're one of my healthiest patient." She chuckled. "So to what do i owe the pleasure?"  
"Well, I was thinking of taking diving lessons, and they required a doctor's note that i did not have any health issues preventing me from doing so." He explained.

"So, just a standard quick check-up, then." Sje nodded. "Well, get up, jack, i'll measure and weight you."

Jack nodded, getting up and starting to undress, leaving his shirt, sweat and pants pn his chair, leaving him in boxers.  
Angela smiled, taking advantage of it to ogle him. Her eyes going up and down his body.  
"Now, I don't actually need those exactly, but it's always good to see if you've lost too much weight."  
"I understand, doctor." He nodded.

She licked her lips at the sight of his toned body, his muscles, his ass, legs... the bulge in his pants...

"Go stand near the stick." She ordered him, looking him up and down.  
"Sure thing, doctor." Jack smirked.

Angela bit her lip as she moved close to him, her fingers trailing on his muscular chest.  
"Very good, thank you." She said breathlessly, quickly checking his weight.  
"Now, go sit on the examination table." She ordered, seeing him comply with a sly smirk on his lips.

She took a deep breath, shivering from his scent as she sat next to him.  
"Take a deep breath, then exhale slowly, repeat a couple of times." She asked, eyes fixated on his chest as he did.  
His chest rose and fell, and she gulped eyeing it.  
She leaned forward, pressing her ear against his chest, part of her blouse falling open, revealing her tits.  
"Again."   
She was breathless, his body, his heat, his scent, made her head spin.  
Arousal pooled between her legs.  
"G.. good... now, we can move on to the next part." She pulled back slightly, one of her hands remaining on his chest while the other snuck inside his boxers, her eyes going wide when she felt his cock.  
"You're... big~" she moaned out, starting to jerk him, feeling his soft cock beginning to grow.

"You haven't seen it as its biggest yet." Jack chuckled.

"R... really?" Her eyes went wide in shock as she felt his dick continue to grow.  
"Indeed." Jack chuckled, gently pushing her head lower, his cocktip poking out of his boxers, tenting them.

Angela looked down at it, bringing her cheek to rub against his tip, the hand on his cock briefly moving away to tug his boxers down.

As soon as his cock was fully out, she could see it was as big ass her arm, and releasing such a strong smell, it made her head spin.  
"Let... let's see if it works properly." She moaned, running kisses against it, her mouth moving to his tip again.  
When she kissed and licked his tip, she felt herself cum.  
"So, your opinion, doc?" Jack smirked.  
"Ev... everything seems to work for now." She whimpered, before swallowing his tip inside her throat.  
His pre, his taste, were enough to make her roll her eyes as she came again.  
And there was so much of his pre! And it was so thick!  
She felt like she was drinking it through a straw.

She pulled back, dazed, eyes half-lidded in pleasure, moaning, drooling.  
"Ffff... fuck~"  
"It's... it's so big, so thick, so much~"

Jack didn't answer, merely rubbed his cock against the doctor's face, making her moan even lewder.  
"It's.. it's a perfect cock~" she drooled, before getting up, rurning around and bending over her desk.  
She shook her ass for him.  
"Please, ram that perfect dick inside of me, Jack!~"

The man nodded, lightly smacking her ass in amusment, pulling her pants down, revealing her skimpy, lacy panties.

"What a slutty doctor~" he growled, rubbing her ass, moving his fingers against her pussy, feeling her drenched underwear.  
"C.. come on... please..." Angela whimpered.  
The man grinned, but granted her request, slowly driving his fucktip between her pussy lips, groaning in pleasure.  
Her walls were so very tight, and hot, gripping his cock, squeezing and spasming as she came for every centimeter sliding inside her.  
"F.. fuck, you've got a tight cunt." Jack gasped.  
Angela drooled on her desk, moaning, clawing at the wood.  
"F.. fuck.. fuck me, your cock feels so fucking wonderful." She panted.  
He smirked, starting to rock his hips back and forth, making her whimper louder as she felt his cock go deeper inside her, forcing her cervix open.  
His tip pushed against the back of her womb, making her bulge, eyes widening as she felt his bulge rub against her desk, her blouse and her breasts.  
She briefly passed out from pleasure, coming to later, feeling her cum drip down her legs and pooling to the floor as she had cum nonstop, her mind empty sae for his cock as she fucked her at a steady pace.  
"T... turn me around." She begged. "I want to see you fuck me~"  
He nodded, and simply him spinning her on his cock, feeling his girth, his veins, rub against her walls, was enough to bring her half aof dozen orgasms.  
This time, rather than fucking atbit a steady and continuous pace, his fucking was rougher.  
The desk rocked below her, and by the end of it, it has moved of half a meter.  
Her tits had bounced out of her blouse, shirt and bra, swinging from the force of his thrusts before he started groping them.   
Her glasses had flown off, landing somewhere near her chair.  
She had slipped in and out of conscioisness about four more times.  
When Jack was finally satisfied, about an hour after entering her office, he pulled out, and groaned loudly.  
"Oh fuck, you were so fucking good, doctor!" He exclaimed as heshe came, blasting her with loads after loads of cum as thick as sludge.  
When he was done cumming, doctor Ziegler was almost unrecognizable, looking like a pile of jizz, her whole body caked in it.  
He looked at the passed out doctor, a smirk on his lips.  
"I look forward to see you again, doc."   
He got up, walked to his clothes, dressed himself again, and left.


	9. Adrien the bleacher (male teen x older women, heavy raceplay)

FUCK! I LOVE YORU FUCKING HUGE WHTIE COCK, ADRIEN!" came a voice from another room.  
Marinette sighed, glancing at Alya.  
"Couldn't your mom be quieter?"   
"I'm sorry, but you know she's been missing him and his cock." Alya smiled.  
"It's just been a week." Marinette shook her head in disbelief.  
"As if you'd be able to go so long without him fucking you." Alya teased, making Marinette blush and fall silent.  
The two girls resumed working on their assignment, while Adrien fucked Alya's mother completely silly, the woman's cries of pleasure soon fading to some quieter moans and garbled noises.

By the time Adrien walked out of the bedroom, Alya and Marinette had finished working, and had taken to grope each other, fingering themselves to the sounds of a brown woman being owned by a teenage white cock.  
"That was very fun, thank you again, ma'am." Adrien said, before turning to the two girls.  
It had taken much reassurances that they really did not mind him having his cock out and leaking on the floor, but now, as soon as he was at the girls' homes, his powerful white cock hung proudly from between his legs.  
And now it was covered in his and Alya's mother's cum.  
"Go on, girl." He grinned at Alya and Marinette. "Clean it."  
Each took a side, worshiping his white cock, his pale shaft, heavy balls, tip... Alya shamelessly swallowed her mother's femcum.  
"Thank you, white god~"  
Adrien smiled, sitting back in one of the chair, looking at the two girls worshiping him.

Such it had been for the past month or so: go to school, fuck Alya or Marinette between classes, have them give him handjobs during classes, then if his father hadn't put anything on his schedule (and i no akuma showed up), go to either of the girls' houses to bleach their mothers as well.

"Did Nino like the last video you sent him?" Adrien smiled, turning to Alya.  
"Oh yeah! You know how much he loves jerking off to his best friend bleaching his girlfriend, right? He loved it."  
Adrien smiled, leaning back again, letting two girls clean his cock while he checked their work.

When he left the house with Marinette half an hour later, Alya had taken plenty of videos and pictures that she and her mother, or she and Nino, could masturbate to if they felt like it.  
And she often did.

"That was fun." Marinette beamed, kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much for bleaching us every time we want."  
"Anything for my girlfriend." Adrien smiled back, hugging her.  
"Speaking of, I had something in mind..." Marinette blushed.  
"Yes?" Adrien encouraged her.  
"Well, you know how much I like you bleaching girls, right? But there aren't many girls in our class, so i thought maybe you could... do more?"  
"Like... go fuck other girls in school?"  
"Yes,,no! I mean, I found this place completely by accident, but i'd like you to go there with me, to see if we like it."  
"Of course, princess, what kind of place is it?"  
"It... it was a sort of club. I barely saw it, but there were a lot of women, and some had a bleached tattoo."  
"That sounds great! We'll go there as soon as we can." He pet her head.

'as soon as we can' turned out to be a week later, as Adrien's schedule was full until then.  
They had a free afternoon, so after meeting with Marinette in front of her house, he had followed her through Paris as she walked to that club she had mentionned.  
From the outside, it looked like one of those naughty cabarets, if not for a Queen of Hearts tattoo the pinup had on her thigh.  
"You're sure they won't say anything about us being... young?" Adrien suddenly asked, only now thinking about it.

"No, they'll see you are the ultimate stud and will let you in." Marinette reassured him, the two teens entering the club.  
"Bienvenus à la Blanchisserie." The receptionist smiled at the two fourteen years old entering the club. "Are you lost?" She was a tall, white redhead, with green eyes.

"No, we know exactly why we're here." Marinette reassured her.  
"Are you sure? There's a laundry service just down the block." the receptionist insisted. "This place definitely isn't for kids."  
"No, but it's a place for filthy girls who want to be bleached by the biggest, best white stud they can find, and i have the best one in the world right here, ready to bleach any woman he wants." Marinette retorted.  
The receptionist fell silent for a moment, looking both of them down.  
"Really?"

"Yes." Marinette said firmly.  
"Very well." The woman got up, pulling them inside, out of view of anyone outside.  
"Drop your pants." She told Adrien.  
The teen nodded, complying, his three feet-long cock flopping out, soft.  
Marinette smirked at the woman's wide eyes and open mouthed shocked.  
"Oh. My. God."  
"Is it big enough for you?" The brunette smirked.

"More than enough. He's our biggest yet. H.. how long can he last?"  
"I fucked her, her mother, her friend and her friend's mother, all in one go." Adrien boasted. "For five or six hours straight, and I was still ready for more after that."  
The receptionnist looked like a dream had just come through in front of her.   
"Oh fuck, you're perfect!"  
"Thank you." Adrien smiled.   
"Now, come with me, and we'll get you right on stage." The woman got up, gesturing him to follow her.   
"And me?" Marinette asked.   
"You can wait here until he's done, or you can go back home."

Adrien shot Marinette a curious glance, waiting for her opinion, but she nodded.   
"I think I'll stay here and listen to him bleach all of the worthless coloured cunts you have."  
The woman smiled.  
"That's a good gook girlfriend you have here, stud~"  
"The best." Adrien smiled, quickly kissing Marinette's lips before getting inside with the receptionnist.  
Marinette beamed, sitting down, and waited, all ears.

"Now, you can go in there just like this if you want, stud~" the receptionnist smiled, eyeing his cock hungrily. "We have about a dozen women here for now, waiting for a white god to claim them. We were about to call some of our usual guys, but if you think you can take care of them all by yourself~"  
"I can." Adrien smirked.  
"We'll see about that, but go in." She licked her lips, pushing him inside the main room.  
A salon, with couches and cushions everywhere, with a clear light so that all could see it.  
Three black women, two latinas, one indian, four asians and two white women wdre waiting for him.  
Three had a Queen of Hearts tattoo on their skin, and all were incredibly gorgeous.

One opened her mouth to protest atbit having an underage boy there, but words died in her mouth when she saw his cock, his pale skin...  
Adrien smirked, walking toward them.  
"So, you filthy sluts are here to get bleached by a huge, virile, white cock, aren't you?" He smiled.  
"Y... yes." They nodded.

"Then come get it, whores." He nodded, thz grown women crawling toward him.  
He saw wedding rings on one of the black, one of the latina, and one white.  
"Do your husbands now how filthy you are, how you want to be bleached so much you'd let a teen do it?" He continued.  
Only of them (the latina) nodded affirmatively.  
"He knows, and he loves it. I'm just his trophy wife." She explained.

"And you two?" He turned to the other married women.  
"He thinks I'm having fun with friends." The black smirked. "He's right."  
"M... mine thinks I'm at work." The white one blushed.

"Haha, you filthy sluts." Adrien chuckled, swinging his hips, his cock smzcking them one after the other. "Get to work."

They nodded, starting to kiss his shaft, the black and the latina each on a side of his cock, while he almost tenderly held onto the white woman's chin. "Show these two slaves the white, the right, way to suck a cock."

"Yes, sir~" the woman nodded, opening her mouth and slowly sinking onf his cock, gagging on it, spit and drool falling down her chin.

"That's a good white slut." Andrien smiled. "Probably better than any of those coloured cunts, and now realizing how pathetic your husband is, don't you?"

The three women nodded, while the other nines whimpered, starting to finger themselves.

Adrien grinned, stroking the sluts' heads.  
The white girl sucking him off came again and again, feeling his scent desroy her mind, while the two coloured were already slaves to his cock and musk.  
"You like my pre, girl?" The blonde kid asked the white woman, whose eye widened.  
Sputtering, coughing, she pulled out, his 'pre' dribbling from her mouth.  
Before saying anything, she made out with the two others, sharing his salty treat between them.  
All three came from tasting it, their eyes rolling.  
"That's just your pre?!" The latina said flabbergasted.  
It was thicker, plentier, manlier, than any load her husband had ever produced!  
"Indeed." Adrien smiled.  
Oh god..."  
"Now, why don't you move a bit and let the other worthless girls have some?" he suggested.  
The girl nodded, and the nine others made their way toward him.

\--------------  
Marinette and the receptionist had fignered themselves to nearly unconsiousness hearing him bleachign them, hearign the cries of pleasure of the other girls, their veneration toward him and his cock, their pleas that he breed them, that he bleach them with his might white cock...  
The two barely registered when night fell, when the door opened, and Adrien walked out.  
"M... miss" he nudged the receptionist, nearly all traces of his arrogance gone.  
"Uh.. uhhh.. whaty?" she replied groggily, half asleep.  
"The twelve girls, I.. I fucked them unconscious, so maybe they'll need help going back to their homes?"  
"D... don't worry about him, I'll handle it." she reassured him, slowly waking up. "Wait... you bleached them all?"  
"Yes, just look inside."  
She poked her head inside the room.

The twelve girls, bloated, covered in cum, half of them just as conscious as she had been, the other half completely passed out... and the smell of sex nearly made her cum once more.  
Seh quickly closed the door and turned toward him.  
"Well... thank you for bleaching them. If... if, uhm.. so.. your pay for that is..."   
"I don't need it." he reassured her.  
"UI insist. Normally we hire men for that, and were about to do so when you arrived, so we need to pay you for a service well done."  
She trudge through another folder, giving him a bunch of bills.  
"That should do it for today."   
"I'll come back when i can." Adrien smiled.


	10. A new toy (Warren x Victoria, teens)

To say that Victoria Chase disliked Maxine Caufield would have been true at the beginning of the year when she joined Rockwell.  
To say that she still hated the brown-haired girl now would have been innacurate.  
Max was cute, smart, nice, without being a pushover, so Victoria had found herself appreciating her more and more.

Of course, learning that she had a boyfriend disappointed her, especially when that boyfriend tjrned out to be that nerd Warren, but Victoria swore that she was not jealous of him, at all.

She certainly did not listen to them fuck in her room while masturbating to it. Not in the slightest.

So, the only reason she was now following them out of school on a weekend was simply because she was curious about where two nerds like them would spend their free time.

Following Warren and Maxine without being seen had been ridiculously easy. For one, they obviously didn't expect to be followed, so they had never watched behind them. For two, the two dorks had been so engrossed into each other, animatedly speaking about some boring things, that they had barely looked around them in the first place.

They entered a hotel, with an easy that suggested they knew what they were doing and it wasn't their first time doing this.

She waited a few minutes after the entered before going inside. The hall looked... adequate, she supposed. Simple, but the paper on the wall was uniform, the floor was clean black linoleum, and it was all clean.

Getting the couple's bedroom number was easy enough. She simply asked the recptionist what it was, explaining that she was a friend from school and wanted to surprise them by dropping something for them. Of course, she knew they fucked, but she had no intention to disturb them for more than twenty seconds!

That was a damn lie, of course, but she didn't tell the receptionist that. Two minutes later she was in front of room 24, and she could hear them. Hear them really loudly.

"Fuuuuck! Your cock is shooo ghuuuud!" Came Max's voice, slurred with pleasure, broken, sounding like she was seconds away from babbling incoherently.

And the sounds were so lewd...

Flesh slapping against flesh _hard_, like that nerd Warren was slamming his entire body against Max.

Grunts of primal lust from him, and garbled moans of pleasure from Max, interrupted by whimpers, as if she came again and again, five times in a minute...

Victoria had to see more. She _had_ to.

She stepped inside the sjite, staying hidden.

Thankfully, they had closed the door to the bedroom itself, which mean that they wouldn't see her.

Even better, the door was a glass one.

So she could sort of peak through, even if it would be blurry as hell.

But what she could already see was incredible.

There were two outlines, which had to be the couple's bodies, with one laying down on what had to be the bed... probably on her back, screaming in pleasure. Max.

The other repeatedly slammed into her, bulging her obscenely, so much that it had to be a trick of the glass, it couldn't be possible...

Victoria pressed herself against the glass door, a hand darting inside her panties to schlick, fingering herself furiously.

"Oh god, oh fuck, you feel so good!" Max exclaimed, an another orgasm tore through her.  
Victoria bit her lips, trying to stiffle aet moan, pressing herself even harder against the glass door, trying to get a good look at the scene...  
... and passing through, the door apparently being made of cheap plastic rather than glass as she assumed.

Victoria fell head first on the carpet, looking up, ready to scream, to say she had no idea what they were doing, that she was there by pure luck, that she did not care at all for what they were doing... despite having a hand groping her tits and another in her snatch.

But the moment she looked up at the couple, words died in her throat, and her thoughts stopped.

Warren had halfway pulled out of Max, and was looking around, slightly embarassed. But what drew Victoria's eyes was his cock.

What was outside of Max was thicker than her thigh, nearly as long as her leg, throbbing, pulsing with life

What was inside Max was enough to bulge her, for the bulge to rub her breasts, and just as thick as was out.

Veiny, thick, throbbing...  
_and smelling so fucking good_

The smell forced its way inside Victoria's nose, raping her brain, leaving her drooling dumbly in adoration.

Max was frozen mid-thrust for a second, before starting to move again on warren's cock. "Come on, stud!~"

Warren was silent for a moment, but resumed his fucking of Max.

He pounded her, her body shaking, the bulge reaching her mouth with each thrust, making her suck his cock through the bulge, cumming endlessly. Victoria came from watching it, watching this nerd reveal himself as an alpha stud.

It took about ten seconds, and just as mzny orgasms on Victoria's part for her to be able to tzlk again. "P.. please, nerd... warren... God. Please, fuck me."

He stopped thrusting, pulling out of Max, the brown-haired girl half-conscious, fully cumdrunk from from the fucking. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"O... only if she apologizes for being such aa huge bitch." Max smiled.

Victoria nodded, immediately getting on all fours on the carpet. "I'm... I'm sorry for being a bitch! I'm sorry for being mean to you and Max! I'm sorry for all I said, i just wanted to bebe with Max. Please, god, please fuk mye worthless body! It's all yours!"

Warren looked again at Max, who nodded. Slowly pulling out of his girlfriend, Warren turned toward Victoria, showing her the full glory, the sheer size, of his cock. His scent was powerful, strong enough, that her mind shattered, leaving her a drooling mess staring in adoration.

_BAM_

Wirh a swing of his hips, he smacked her to the ground, leaving his cock's shape all over her left side in a huge red mark.

"Apology accepted, cunt." He smirked, moving behind her and putting his cock against her pussy.

Max had crawled in front of her, grabbing her chin with her fingers.  
"Welcome to your new life as his fucktoy~" she moans, slamming her lips against Victoria's asbit Warren's gigantic cock rammed her pussy.


	11. New sluts (Jack x samus and Rosalina, Lucio x Peach and Wii Fit Trainer, hyper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve you all!

It was a normal day at the Overwatch base.  
By which we meant nothing much was happening for a while, and with everyone bored, Hana had convinced the ones present (namely her, Olivia, Lucio, Angela and Jack) to go to the recreation room, pull a console out of the closet, and play some videogames.

Jack and Lucio couldn't help but remark that the girls seemed oddly enthusiastic about it, even Angela, but they shrugged it off.

Of course, the game had quickly turned to Hana, Olivia and Angela tending to the guys' cock while the two men played, with Angela on Jack's cock, Olivia on Lucio, and Hana alternating between them and sometimes playing a quick match.

"Jack, dear~" Angela spoke up after some time. "We three had a great..." a quick interruption to kiss his shaft before she resumed rubbing her face against it. "... a great idea with the game." "Oh, really? What kind of idea?" Jack asked, sighing in frustration as he lost again. Even cumdrunk, even barely paying attention to the game between taking care of their cocks, Hana still won almost half the matches she played.

"Well, we figured that since you two could have all the girls you wanted on this planet, we'd look somewhere else to bring you new ones." Olivia explained. She was giving an assjob to Lucio, so her mouth was, at the moment, freed.

"Like from space?" Lucio chuckled.  
"Well, there's Winnie and her friends." Angela moaned, eyes rolling as she came yet again. "B.. but no. Somewhere else."

"Oh? So, not from Earth, but not from space... where, then?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"From the game!" Hana yelped.  
Being between the two godly studs wrecked her focus, she hadn't won in half an hour, and barely registered the screen. "What?" Lucio asked.  
"Yes, from the video game." Angela nodded. "We.. _mpfh_ got Winnie to help us with that." Jack and Lucio looked at each other before Jack shrugged. Might as well see how serious they were about it. It wouldn't work, but that level of dedication deserved a reward.

"And how would you do that?" Jack asked.  
"Well, you need too... oh fuck... you need to use the remote there, and point it at characters." Angela explained.

"That's it?" Lucio asked, surprised.

He got up from the couch, making Olivia falls when losing her balance.  
"W... wait, i'll get... the cameras..." she moaned.  
She got up, her cum running down her legs, hair slick with Lucio's pre, and left the room.

Hana and Angela returned to their worship of their respective men's cock.  
Lucio looked around, grabbing the remote before returning to his seat next to Jack. "So... if that works, who'd you want to bring?" The Brazilian asks, looking at Jack curiously.

"I don't know... can we go back to character select screen?" Jack asked.  
"Oh, sure!"  
There were about a hundred characters or so, and it took the two men a minute or two to thick about it. "... I think I'd go with the two blondes in blue. Samus and Rosalina." Jack finally says.  
"Peach and Wii fit Trainer for me." Lucio adds.

"Well, let's test this remote, then." Jack shrugs, petting Angela's head with a hand.  
"You first." Lucio nods, leaning back in the couch, stroking hana's cheek, the two women worshipping their cocks.

Jack nodded, taking the remote Lucio offered him and took a few seconds to look at the bttons on it, but thankfully they were labelled enough, and weren't too numerous. sparing a curious glance at the more unexpected (like 'enlarge', 'multiple', 'coloration/contrast', and so on), he decided to stick with the main one, rather self-explanatorily labelled 'Make real'. Quickly he pointed it at the screen, where Samus was currently selected, pressed it, used his controller to select Rosalina, pressed 'make real', and likewise to Wii Fit Trainer and Peach, one after the other.(modifié)

The moment he had selected Samus, her image moved toward him, out of the screen, until it looked like a cutout standing on the floor. Then, the image started to... solidify, looking more and more like a real person, before suddenly stopping, and a live, breathing, samus Aran stumbleda few feet, looking around extremely confused.

"Wh.. what?! Who are you... where am..." she asked, stopping the realization of what she was seeing hit her.

In front of her were two men, seating on a couch. The older one had a remote pointed at her.  
The two men were completely naked, and... her brain struggled to comprehend what she was seeing.

Each had a cock as big as her entire body, hanging out, resting on a woman who worshiped it.

"It worked!" Hana exclaimed, Angela merely smiling.

By the time Samus could speak, Rosalina, Peach and Wii Fit Trainer had materialized next to her.

The four new arrivals looked at each other, shocked and surprised, curiouss, desorientated by their new location.  
Then the men's combined smell hit them.

It was a mix of musk so intense, Peach's eyes rolled back, and her panties were ruined by the sudden flood of wetness.  
Samus's Zero Suit clung so tightly to her skin that her hardening nipples were obvious to all, and now she felt like her suit outlined her pussy perfectly, feeling her wetness seep through.  
Rosalina's dress meant that whatever effect the arousal had on her wasn't visible yet, save for her eyes widening and a bit of drool escaping her lips.  
Wii Fit trainer's nipples poked through her tank top.  
The two men in front of them were manlier than naything they had seen, were the ultimate studs, the alphas, almost gods...  
"Good job, Angela." Jack grinned, stroking Angela's cheek. He had done an admirable job of hiding his own surprise at the event, only appearing mildly pleased.  
Lucio, by contrast, was almost gawking, eyes wide in surprise, before struggling to compose himself.

"IT... it worked." he squealed, clearing his throat.  
"Hehe, we're glad you like it, boys~" Angela moans, regretfully pulling away from Jack's cock, gesturing to the two other blondes, Rosalina and Samus, to come to him.

Hana is a bit more reluctant about moving away from Lucio's dick, pouting as she does so, but follows Angela's example, inviting Peach and Trainer to approach.

With each step she takes, Samus feels her mind clouding more and more, the combined scents, the sheer virility emanating from those two godly men destroying her mind more assurely than anything she's ever faced before.

Rosalina's mind is long gone, only pure worship and need remain, a desire to treat Jack's cock as it deserves to be.

Peach has entirely forgotten Mario, and Wii Fit Trainer follows her, kneling in front of Lucio.

When the four girls tentatively lick the cocks in front of them, they cum, drooling. Peach and Wii Fit Trainer began each licking a side of the giant black anaconda in front of them.

Samus and Rosalina run their tongues against Jack's shaft, kissing, licking, and worshiping it properly. Jack and Lucio hang back on their couch, sharing a glance of amusement.(modifié)

It takes a minute until the girls are completely drenched in their precum, Angela and Hana guiding the new sluts on how to pleasure their two studs.

Angela, Samus and Rosalina are locked in a three-way makeout session when they aren't pleasing him.

Hana, Peach and trainer are trying to see who can lick more of Lucio's cock.

Lucio relaxed, occasionally telling the three to calm down and be nice to each other.  
Jack smiles, before gesturing to Angela to move away.  
"Samus, on all fours. Rosalina, in front of her and make out with her."  
"Y... yes, sir." the two women nods.  
Jack wastes no time in tearing samus's suit open at her crotch, before ramming his cock inside her ass in one go, knocking her out for a few seconds as his cock stretch and bulge her, making her feel so much pleasure her brain shorts out, his tip poking out of her into a surprised Rosalina's mouth.  
Lucio smiles, while Peach and Trainer each try to take one of his balls inside their mouth, to no success, they're too big. "Hehe, this is yoru life, now~" Angela smiles, caressing the two girls.


	12. Stream night (Lucio x D.va x Sombra, light raceplay + cucking)

"Everything ready ?" Lucio asked, to nobody in particular.  
It wasn't their first time doing this kind of stream, so they knew what to do by now.  
Olivia was chatting up with the stream and fans, checking that her own additions to it still worked.  
Hana was absent-mindedly playing some game while checking that the camera and sound worked fine.  
And Lucio had taken a few toys out, and was making sure the background wasn't too cluttered or had anything wrong with it.

Wordlessly, he gestured to the two girls that everything was good on his side, recieving similar signs in answer.

They could begin.  
Hana checked the time again: thirty seconds until the official beginning of the special stream.  
"Well, that's it for tonight, everyone. Thank you for watching me, and for the ones who want to see it, there's a special stream with my boyfriend in a minute. Good night to the others !"

She got up and left for the bathroom, while Olivia switched the stream to the private channel, leaving links in the chat for people to join.

Of course, nearly the entire audience, boys, girls, in-between, of all ages switched to the Adult channel almost immediately, but a few didn't. Either because they had things to do in the morning, or tried to resist.

Of course, Lucio knew that, by the end the night, the adult stream woumd have more viewers than the gaming one.

When Hana came back, Lucio was in position, on her bed, back against the wall, smirking at the camera.

Hana grinned, sitting between his legs, ass pressed against his crotch, and gestured Sombra to turn the stream on.

"Good evening to everyone, and hi again to those who were already here !" Hana greets them, snuggling against her boyfriend's chest, a sly smile on her lips.  
"Now, tonight I'll be having fun with my wonderful, loving, perfect black boyfriend, and you're all welcome to watch."  
"Tonight we have a special guest, my best friend Olivia. She usually just films us and masturbate, but I decided to let her latina pussy have some of Lucio's delicious black cock for tonight."

"Now, for those who're news, let me just say you will have the privilege of watching me and my boyfriend having some lewd fun tonight, with our friend joining in!"

"Buenas tardes." Olivia smirked, talking from off-screen.  
Hana snuggled against Lucio's chest, the Brazilian's hand stroking her chest over her shirt.

"So, you've all come tonight to see your pretty asian 'waifu' have fun with her black boyfriend." Lucio smirks at the camera, a hand going up to stroke Hana's chest.

"Her black, hung boyfriend." Hana adds, rubbing her legs against Lucio's, showing off the tent in his pants.

Lucio smirked, but waved amicably to the camera.  
"So, to all the asian women watching this now, I have to tell you, the rumours about nigger cocks ? Entirely true, at least when it comes to my boyfriend." hana giggles

"Bigger, thicker, and more endurant than any of you asian boys will ever be~" Olivia added, taunting them.  
It took a few seconds for the replies to show up, but they were all approving (or sceptical), asking for Lucio to truly show how big his cock was.

"Hehe, alright~" Lucio grinned.  
There was a bit of shifting and twisting and pushing, Hana helping him pulling his pants down to free his cock.

When freed, his cock filled nearly half of the screen, forcing Lucio to move bak slightly so the viewers could still see Hana, who was openly cooing and drooling over his cock.  
Messages flooded the chat shortly after, of amazement, of shame, some doubting that it was real, but all impressed.  
"Hehe, this is what you little asian boys are competing against~" Hana smirked.

Lucio nodded, and they could hear Olivia's moan of pleasure.  
Lucio snuck one of his hand under Hana's shirt, groping her tits directly.  
"You'll never get to play with her body, I do." he taunted the viewers.  
"After tasting that delicious divine black cock, i'm never goign back to an asian man." Hana added.

The stream continued thusly for maybe ten minutes or fifteen, with Lucio groping hana shamelessly, while hana moaned, his cock rubbing against her thighs, taunting her viewers with what they'd never get to touch.  
"Now, i think we toyed enough with them, why not show the main event?" Lucio smiled, gesturing toward Olivia.  
"Mmm... right." Hana nodded, quickly making out with him for a moment before she moved off his cock, gesturing Sombra to approach.  
There was a brief shift and movement as the latina moved to the bed, crawling up to lucio's right leg, Hana on the left, the two girls surrounding his gargantuan cock.  
"now, the main course tonight~" Hana smirked.  
"Having the privilege to watch the two of us, two bombshells, the idol of a good part of the world, D.va, and a mexican latina hottie like me, worship that enormous, wonderful black cock~" Olivia added.  
Hana simply smiled to Sombra, and the two girls set out to work, lovingly, slowly, licking Lucio's cock, letting out appreciative, shameless moans of pleasure, turning themselves toward the camera so that the viewers could see how wet they were.  
"See that?" Lucio smirked toward the camera. "See how wet they are just from worshipping my cock? That'll never happen to any of you guys. They'll never even look at you in any kind of sexual way. If you took your dick out in front of them, they'd just laugh at you... oh fuck, they're good."  
Hana and Olivia were doing their best to pleasure him, rubbign their bodies against his cock, worshiping him like a god, treating his cock with adoration, and that was getting to him.  
A spurt of precum flew from his tip, splatterign against the camera, letting everyone see that a mere drop of his precum was thicker, bigger, greater than anythin they would actually cum in their lives.  
Over the covered camera, the viewers heard the girls giggle.   
"Come on, Lucio, not the camera!" hana chided playfully.  
"It's going to be so hard to clean up." Olivia added  
"Well, sorry guys, but now you'll only get the audio?" Lucio tried.  
"Nonono no! They need to see us worshipping you and your godly cock." Hana protested.  
"So... let's call it quits for now?" Lucio tried.  
They heard a sigh, followed by more moans as the two girls resumed their worship of hsi dick.  
"Fine." Hana relented. "But the next time i promise you guys we'll stream for at least two hours, and you'll get to actually see him fuck us." she promised her viewers, before endign the stream.  
The three could have their fun freely, now.


	13. White cock (Mei x Soldier: 76: heavy raceplay and NTR)

"Well, it's your turn to leave us." Mei's friends smiled as they watched the calendar pinned to the wall.  
Every six months, two of the researchers would leave the Ecopoint, return to Overwatch's main base for a full report, share their findings with the scientific community as a whole, acting as a sort of vacation from the work of the Ecopoint. They would stay 'away' for a bit under six months before returning to the Ecopoint, and another duo would leave, etc...  
Now, after two years workign with her team, it would be Mei and Karin's turn to leave, just as Andrew and Maria would come back.

"Yes, I'll miss you guys." Mei smiled at them.  
It was still three days until the dropship arrived, so she still had time to prepare.  
"I'll be gone for six months." she reminded her boyfriend as they ate this evening.  
"You deserve a holiday." he smiled sweetly.

"I won't see you for six months, it'll be long." Mei sighed. "it's going to be so long without you."  
"You'll have fun, it's goign to be a vacation, you'll bring me souvenirs." her boyfriend smiled, holding her hand with his.  
"Right." Mei smiled back, looking at him, softly kissing his lips.  
They spent the night cuddling together, whispering sweet things to each others until they fell asleep.

The two next days were spent preparing their bags, their reports and in general what they'd bring with them on 'vacation' away from base.  
When the dropship arrived on the designated day, the entire team of researchers, bar the ones explicitly needed for various tasks that couldn't be postponed, were standing in the hangar.  
The dropship landed in relative quietness thanks to its engines, the wind from them blowing the scientists' hairs and hoods.  
The door hadn't opened for two seconds that Andrew and Maria stepped out, rejoycing at seeing their collegues again.  
What followed were a brief five minutes of excitements, of greetings, of "did you get a tan" and such, before everyone helped the pilots unload the crates that sat in the dropship.  
Some of those crates were food, some were clothes, and a couple were for machinery or furniture that had broken and needed to be replaced.  
It was a bit under two hours later, after everything was charged off/on the transport, after the pilots shared some gossip and news around coffee/tea, that Mei and Karin were sitting in the transport, ready to depart.  
Just before the door closed, Mei waved at her boyfriend, sending kisses, promising to call regularly.  
Still, she wondered why Maria had a sultry look on her face when she had told her 'you two are going to love meeting Commander Morrison'.

The flight there was uneventful, and Mei and Karin spent its length sleeping, reading their notes again, or reading bools, watching shows,... anything to pass time.  
"We are landing at the HQ is twelve minutes." was the sentence that woke Mei up, pronounced by one of the two pilots.  
She hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep.  
Karin and Mei quickly got up, putting their things back in their bags as the aircraft started the landing proceedure.  
When the door opened, a small group of agents were waiting for the two scientists. All women, and all quite pretty and busty, but they seemed nice.  
"Welcome back!" one greeted, shaking Mei and Karin's hand.  
"Thank you." Mei smiled.  
"I'm Marie." the woman explained. "Commander Morrison wants to see you as soon as possible, so i will guide you to your quarters now, if you don't mind. do you need help with your luggage?"  
"That would be appreciated." Karin smiled.  
Marie smiled, and her and another woman went into the dropship to grab Mei and Karin's bags before guiding them through the building to the quarters that the visiting Ecopoint scientists occupied when they returned to Overwatch.

Under the shower, Mei thought back about her boyfriend, hoping he would handle this situation well. Since meeting each other, the longest they had been without seeing each other at all had been two weeks, and now she would spend four months without ever being physically with him. They'd call each other every few days, of course, but it wouldn't be the same.

About half an hour later, Mei knocked on Karin's door, and the two women made their way to the commander's office. They were both in beauitful dresses, having changed for such a meeting.

"Come in." he told them as they knocked, Karin opening the door.  
The two women stepped in, and Mei was immediately struck by how... imposing, Commander Morrison was. Even sitting at his desk, in his office clothes, he still radiated a power, an authority, that told her everyoen he was in charge. And he was good-looking too, broad, white, blonde hair with blue eyes, with still a masculine posture and presence.  
It seemed Karin had felt the same way, because both and Mei found themselves blushing slightly when he smiled at them, that dashing, smouldering smile.

Mei left the meeting an hour later, while Karin remained to talk further with the Commander.  
Mei was still dazzed from the meeting, barely remembering anything that she had said or done, only that Morrison had been very satisfied with her report, hoped she could enjoy her 'vacation', and was glad to have met her.  
Everything else was a blur, leaving only the impression of Morrison in her mind, the strength, the confidence, his frame, his very presence...  
It took Mei a bit to realize she was still standing in the hallway, and that her phone had strted to ring.

"Yes?" she absent-mindedly replied.  
"_Dear, how are you? Was your trip fine?_"  
"Yes, yes it was." she replied to her boyfriend.  
"_Great ! Everything went well ? How are people over there?_"  
"They're nice. I was just in a meeting with the Commander, sorry for sounding a bit distracted."  
"_Oh, I heard a lot about him! It went well? What did you guys talk about?_"  
"He just welcomed us."   
With his strong and commanding voice, his piercing blue eyes, his aura of strength... Mei shook her head.   
"He just told us about the organisation around here and what we'd be doing during our stay."  
"_That's great ! Here, we just finished putting what they brought us in its place, we're going to have dinner in a bit._"  
"Oh, really ? I think I'm going to go to sleep early." Mei said, still thinking about Morrison. "I'll call you tomorrow, sweetie."  
"_Good night, dear_."

Mei awoke the next morning, feeling restless.   
She just remembered having a very pleasant dream of her and Morrison talking, and then...  
She blushed at the memories of how the dream had turned out, ashamed of her filthy, unfaithful mind.  
On her way to the mess hall, she knocked on Karin's door, wanting to ask her to come eat with her, but no answer came.  
Karin wasn't in the mess hall either, which was strange.

Only half an hour later, as Mei was returning to her room, did she see Karin. The other scientist looked... drunk, blissful, and wasn't walking straight.  
"Hello Mei!" she grinned, voice like she was in a dream.  
"Good morning, Karin." Mei smiled, reassured to see her. "Are you alright?"  
"Never felt better~" her collegue giggled. "Oh, and the Commander wants to see you."  
"Oh, right away!" Mei nodded, looking at Karin again. "You spent the whole night talking with commander Morrison?"  
"'Talking'..." Karin giggled. "Sure~ Now, go see him, Mei."  
Very curious, Mei nodded, leaving Karin to her own, and made her way to Morrison's office once more.  
"Come in!"  
This time, the office felt... different.

The Commander was still sitting in his chair, he looked the same as the evening before, nothing was out of place...  
And yet it felt different to Mei.  
"Nice to see you again, Dr. Zhou. Have a seat. " Morrison smiled. Something about that smile made Mei's legs weaken as she sat on the chair.   
"Karin told me you wanted to see me, Commander." she replied politely.  
"yes, I did. Very much so." he nodded. "Karin told me you have a... boyfriend, is it?"  
"Yes, sir." Mei replied, staring at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this.   
"And you didn't come with him here?"  
"No, sir. We have a rotation for whom leaves the station when, and we didn't take relationships into account when we set it up."  
"So, there is no problem between you and him, and it's perfectly normal." Morrison got up, walking around the desk to reach Mei's chair.  
"Exactly, sir, we're very happy together. And I fail to see why..." she had trouble looking away from him.  
"Simple curiosity, that is all. I thought couples would leave or stay together. Six months is a long time to not see each other, after all."  
"It is, and i will miss him." Mei nodded. "But we call each other once or twice every day."  
"Very kind of you." The Commander nodded. "Still, six months away from each others, you would be forgiven for having your mind wander..." his hands rested on her shoulders, starting to massage her.  
  
Mei knew that, by all accounts, she should protest, get up and leave. but his hands felt great on her shoulders, she still had the memory of the lustful dream she had had during the night, so she merely blushed.  
"Is that..." she begun, only to catch herself.  
"Yes?"   
"Is that... why Karin stayed with you all night?"  
"Absolutely. You are a stunning woman, Mei. You have a wonderful face, and fantastic chest, thighs, ass... you have a body made to be fucked properly." Morrison growled into her ear.  
"And you don't think my boyfriend can..." she gulped.   
"_No_. A girl with a heavenly body like yours deserves the best fuck possible, not a second or third-rate man." he continued.   
  
Mei listened intensely to his every word, feeling herself get wetter with each sound Morrison made.   
"And you think you can..." she weakly protested.  
"No. I _know_ I can."  
"I have a boyfriend..." Mei tried once more, weakly, not sure if she really wanted to resist his strong hands, that had moved to her tits, groping her shamelessly.  
"He's far away, he won't satisfy you. I'll fuck you like you've never been fucked, like a limp-dicked, tiny pricked asian man never could."  
Mei yelped once more. "Like a what? Oooohhh..."  
"A limp yellow-dicked gook." Morrison growled into her ear, almost ripping her shirt open and tearing her bra off.

Mei's hefty breasts jiggled, but she was too stunned to react.  
Stunned by how sudden it had been, going from a normal conversation to this in fewer than thirty seconds.  
Stunned by how violent Morrison had been, tearing her clothes off, like they were nothing.  
Stunned by the way he had insulted her boyfried, dismissing him outright.  
Stunned by hearing him say such vulgar, filthy words.  
But most of all stunned by how horny it all made her.

She had almost cum when she heard him say these words in that autoritative, commanding voice of his. His strong hands on her body lit a fire inside her like she had never felt it before.  
Was she really getting turned on so much by Commander Morrison boasting and manhandling her ?  
Yes, she _was_.

"So.. You will..." Mei panted, voice hoarse with desire, not sure if she wanted to resist, even if it was the right thing to do.  
"... give you the fucking you deserve." Morrison ended, groping her, leaving the climatologist to whimper in pleasure as his strong, his manly hands kneaded her fat tits.  
  
Each touch, each grope, each twitch of his fingers against her titflesh brought another wave of pleasure to Mei unlike anything she had ever felt in her life until this day.   
The light toutching and rubbing she had done with her boyfriend were nothing compared to what Commander Morrison was doing to her right now.  
Barely a minute of this treatment and her panties were a mess, she had felt herself cumming more in that one minutes than she had done in the entire time she had known her boyfriend.  
  
Feeling her almost broken, Morrison suddenly pulled away, leaving Mei at a loss for a second, suddenly her tits hanging, unmolested, with the marks of Morrison's greedy white fingers on them.  
"This is your last chance, Zhou." He commanded, voice authoritative, even, commanding. "We can stop now, you can return to your pathetic chink boyfriend, knowing that his entire life will not be enough to make you feel the way I did in five minutes. You'll spend the rest of your days dreaming about now, about the way I treated you, the way I made you cum a dozen times. I'll never touch you again, and you'll live knowing that. Or you can ask me to fuck you, and I will. You will be given the powerful fucking, the white dick, a curvy chinese bombshell like you deserves. You'll be my fuckpet, and I'll use you. And you will love every second of it. Your choice. "

Mei was left shaking, mind still reeling frop the sudden arousal, and its sudden stop, and Morrison's words.  
She knew the proper course of action was to return to her room, forget this had al happened and avoid Morrison for the rest of her stay there.  
But the pooling arousal between her legs, that hd dribbled down on her thick thighs, the orgasms he had made her feel, his commanding presence, his alpha attitude, made her so very reluctant to leave and return to her boyfriend.  
She loved her boyfriend, she did, but at the moment, her lust-addled brain only told her that he had never satisfied her in all their relationship as Morrison had done in five minutes.

  
"I'm..." she began.  
"Yes ?"  
"I'm yours." she whispered.  
"Louder." Morrison smirked. "And you're my what?"  
"I'm... I'm your..." Mei gulped. "I'm your fucktoy." she said, voice shaking.  
"Good." He smirked, and she suddenly was pushed against the desk, bending over it.   
She yelped in pleasure, her shame very quickly melting against it.  
She heard a zipper, and then...  
'n_o, that can't be his... There's no way it can be that big_!'   
She had felt a great weight slamming on her back, knocking her against the wood, her huge breasts queezed against the table by a weight that felt more like a filled luggage than an actual body part. And the size...  
She could feel somethign huge, warm, between her asscheeks, and it went up and up and up... it poked against her hair.  
"that's..." her voice shaken.   
"That's my cock." He smirked. "The only cock worthy of a sexy slut like you."  
She shivered in pleasure, his words, the heat radiating from his cock... her pants were ruined forever, her wettness hving seeped through them, an dher panties were even worse.   
"Please, fuck me, sir." she whimpered. "Fuck with your huge white cock, claim me, ruin me, own me!"   
"Hehe, with pleasure." Morrison smirked.  
Another forceful tug, another loud ripping sound, and her jeans and panties were thrown to the floor, and Mi felt another jolt of pleasure course through her.

The only warnign of the penetration that she got was feeling his cock suddenly lifted off her back, barely a secodn before she felt it rammed in its entirety inside her cunt.   
Her scream of pleasure and bliss as she came from it could be heard through a good part of the base. It wasn't a coherent scream, or a word, or anything, it was merely an attempt to express how fucking good the Commander's huge white monstercock felt as it broke her in an instant.  
Any doubts she had left about betrayign her boyfriend were destroyed, reduced to nothing as if they'd never existed.   
And she realized that Morrison had been right and wrong.  
Right, because her body, which she had always been slightly proud and ashamed of, had definitely deserved better thanher boyfriend.   
Wrong, because she wasn't worthy of the Commander's cock anymore than her boyfriend had been worthy of her body.  
The Commander's cock was wrecking her pussy, compoetely filling her to the brim, smashing through her cervix against the very back of her womb, bulging her, the bulge rubbing between her huge breasts, poking her face, letting her see every detail of it through her stretched skin.  
And it felt so fucking good. It was like her brain was going to melt, her mind reshaped by his powerful white cock.  
This brutal, brain-wrecking, endlessly orgasmic fucking was the thing she had needed all along, the thing that her boyfriend never gave, and never could, have given her. And she would be Morrison's slut forever in gratitude of letting her experience this.

He had been fucking her, the desk shaking, his cock rubbing against every single nerve of her cunt making her cum for every one of them, for some time (she couldn't tell, her brain too wrecked by pleasure to think, and Morrison hadn't slowed downin the slightest) whenher phone rang.  
"uhh.. Er.. Ugh ?" she could only vocalise.  
Morrison stopped fucking her for a brief second as he bent down to pick her phone up from her ruined jeans.   
"It's your boyfriend." he simply said, handing it to her. "Answer."  
Y.. yes, s.. sweetie?" she managed to blurt out, barely hiding her moans.   
"you're okay, dear? you sound exhausted" came his concerned voice almost immediately.  
"Y.. yes, i'm fine. Just... doing exercise with the Commander."   
"oh, grat! He's making you run and things?"  
"N.. not exact.. ah!~"  
A sudden spank of her ample ass and Morrison starting to thrust once more made her slip, and start to moan out loud.  
"Dear? Mei?"  
"I'm sorry, it just.. it feels SO FUCKING GOOD!" She gave up on trying to pretend and hide it.

"wh... what's happening?"  
"I'm being fucked by the biggest, heaviest, manliest cock of this earth! I'm being fucked by Commander Morrison's big white monstercock!" Mei bellowed loudly.   
"You.. You... You're.."  
"I'm being fucked harder than I've ever been in my life, and he's making me cum more than you ever did with your pathetic miserable tiny yellow cock !"  
The floodgates had opened, all sense of shame and restraint gone, and now Mei wanted to make it clear how much better Morrison was.  
"His cock is the one of a white god, it's bigger than your legs, thicker than your torso, it's divine !"  
"*B.. But.. We.. We are tog... *" her 'boyfriend' weakly protested.   
"I wsn't done ! His cock is more divine, manlier than you'll ever be, but its heat, dear god it feels like I'm burning from the inside and it feels so good ! He's bulging me like I'm just some fuckdoll to him, and I am. I'm a filthy yellow gook who betrayed her race for a godly WHITE monstercock, and it was so fucking worth it !"  
" I... We..." the chinese man sounded completely lost, like he was on the verge of crying. "You said you loved me..."  
"... and then I discivered that I love the Commander and his huge monstercock more than anything else in my life. He just groped me and I came more than you ever made me. He saw my body, and he took it."

"M.. mei... We... But I... I love you." now he was actually crying, even if holding back most of it.   
"Well, I don't." she replied, crying as well, but in pure pleasure at how good Morrison fucked her. "But you know what? You've been really nice to me these years, so i'll make you a gift."   
"R.. Really...? What?"  
"I'm gonna send you pictures every time Morrison fuck me, to make you see what a huge white cock is, how to properly fuck a woman, and how he owns me."  
And she ended the call.  
Hehe, that was a nice call, slut." Morrison smirked, slapping Mei's ass.  
"Yes, white God." Mei giggled, moaning. Morrison had slowed his fuckign enough that she could still talk and think a little. "I want him to realize what you showed me: that white cocks, that your cock ,is the best."  
"Let's take a few pictures, then." he grabbed her phone.

In Antarctica, Mei's 'boyfriend' was curled into a corner, crying.  
This had to be a bad dream, he just hadn't eaten well, or somethign had spoiled, or...  
His sweet, kind, charming, helpful, wonderful, perfect Mei hadn't just doen this to him. There was no way she...  
The phone vibrated.  
Trembling, he brought it up to his face and saw he had recieved a message. From Mei.  
She would explain everything, there had been a mistake, someoen had hacked her, or...  
A picture.  
Of Mei, face completely wrecked with bliss as she was bulged and fucked by Commander Morrison.  
His heart sank. so this had been real.  
Then his phone vibrated, and a new pictures appeared. Mei, flashing peace signs as her face was a prue ahegao, while Morrison was groping her tits.  
Then another picture.  
And naother one  
And another one...


	14. Straightening her (David x Chloe, Orientation play, language)

Adjusting to a new family was always difficult. Going from beign aloen to being married was already difficult enough (havign to readjust to livign with someone else, be mindful of them, of what they needed, what they could do together, and so on) was hard enough, but moving in with a mother and her child was even harder. 

David knew that, knew that he could never really replace Joyce’s late husband, that he could never really be a true father once more, that Chloe would hacve trouble living with him.... 

But goddamn did the punk teen make him almost regret his choice at times. Like now. 

“Who the fuck cares if i’m into girls?!” the blue-haired punk screamed at him.   
“I do!” David screamed back.   
“None of your fucking business!”   
“I’m your father, now it is!”   
“Like hell you are!” 

David had learned of it almost by pure accident, by coming home earlier than usual, and investigating the strange noises he heard coming from her room, only to find her and a girl fingering each other.   
Hence the current screaming match. 

“I’m your father now, you punk! And I decide what you’re allowed to do!”   
“Fuck you!”   
And she stromed out of the room, not coming back for the night. 

Well, that was it. David had had enough of trying to be patient and understanding. If she didn’t want to adjust to him being her new daddy? He’d make her. And if she thought she was a lesbian? He’d straighten her out.

The opportunity presented itself a week later, when joyce told them that she would be working overtime that day, and thus not come back until early in the morning.  
Good. He’d have all the time he wanted to straighten and fix that punk bitch Chloe.

David bid his time, acted all nice and smile when Chloe came back from... wherever she had been, pretending to want to apologize for being mean to her, “hoping that we can start on good terms now”.  
Chloe nodded, slowly eating.   
David waited. Only when they were done did he follow her to her bedroom. 

“Go away.” she said tiredly. 

David was done playing nice.   
He pushed her against the wal, grabbing her chin, forcefully kissing her, angrily, almost biting her lips, before pulling away.  
“What the fuck?!” 

David ignored her words, making out with her once more, groping her with his free hand. The punk tried to push him away, but to no avail, she wasn’t strong enough. 

David pulled back again, smirking, tearing her clothes off.   
“Stop! You fuckign asshole! What the fuck?!” Chloe’s voice was full of anger, but there was a hint of fear and surprise in there.  
That would not do.   
“You’ll love cock.” he growled, throwing her on the bed, putting his pants down.   
“Wh... no...” her anger was quickly fading, replaced by fear, and shock at the size of his cock.   
“Yes.” David smirked, crawling on top of her, putting a hand on her throat, and despite her struggles, forcing his cock inside her.   
She winced in pain as her very first cock entered her, stretching her virgin cunt as her winces continued. 

David paid her no mind, continuing to fuck her, to go deeper into her with each thrust. 

“You like it, slut. You love cock liek any good girl.” he grunted.   
“No!” but her voice was weak.   
He continued to fuck her, her wincing slowly fading. 

She let escape a moan, making him smirk and slap her. 

“You love it, bitch.”   
“N...no...” 

He redoubled his efforts, pounding her tight cutn as hard as he could, slowly fucking the dyke out of the bitch under him.   
“What am I?”   
“A... d.. a asshole!” 

Almost there. 

Some minutes later, she was openly moaning.   
“Daddy~”   
“Yes?”   
“I’m sorry for having been such a bitch, please use me more whenever you want.”


	15. Wedding (Lucio x Symmetra, cheating)

"... you will look amazing, my girl." Satya's mother smiled one last time before leaving.   
Her parents needed to leave to prepare the final details of the weding ceremony. Satya would only rejoin them in the afternoon.  
Until then, she had the entire morning to get preoared, put her robe on, calm herself down, and everything needed.  
So for now, she had the entire appartement to herself.  
There were much worse fates than hers, she supposed. The man she had been set up to marry with seemed nice enough, he didn't even seem to have a problem with Satya's past and current carreer, which were big boni.  
She wasn't in love with him, but it would probably come with time spent together.  
Yes, there were truly worse fates than what awaited her, and she even was looking forward to the wedding and what would come after.

And then her phone rang.  
She tensed.   
Her husband-to-be was't supposed to talk or contact her until the ceremony, and her parents would only call her if this was an emergency...  
"Yes ?"  
"Yo, Satya !"  
"Lucio..." her body tensed even more.   
She had left him behind, she did not want to think about him anymore, even less on this particular day.  
"How're you doing?"   
"I'm fine." she replied tersely.  
"So, you're getting married today, right?"  
"Yes."   
"Congrats on becoming even more boring. Who's the lucky guy?"   
"None of your concern."  
"Come on, not even his name?"  
"What do you want, Lucio ?"  
"I wanted to invite my old friend Symmetra over so we could have a few drinks."  
"I see."  
"So, do you want to or not ? It wouldn't be too long, just an hour or two."  
She'd still be in time to her wedding, and while she didn't want to think aboit Lucio again, it would be a good opportunity to calm down and go at her wedding with a clear mind...  
"Fine, where are you ?"

....  
Five minutes since the wedding ceremony should have started.  
There were various whispers through the church.  
Had she gotten stage fright, no it couldn't be, she was Satya Vaswani. Yes, but the approach of a wedding was really grating on the nerves, here, there was that one woman who...  
Maybe the dress wsn't ready ? Ah, but it hd been delivered and fitted weeks prior,and even if she had taken or lost some weight... Then maybe a wardrobe malfunction ? Satya was always very careful with her clothes.

Ten minutes since the supposed start of the ceremony.   
The would-be husband shifted on his feet. From the few times he hd met Satya, she seemed like a punctual and strict woman, not at all the kind to be lqte at any meeting or event, much less one as important as her own wedding.

Twenty minutes, the whispers had turned to grumblings. Maybe a traffic accident ? Or just too much traffic making her late ? But it was a sunny day, there were no roadwork planned in the city, it wasn't during the rush hour...

Thirty minutes.  
One of the few guests, having finally had enough, had gotten up frop his chair and was making his way to the groom.  
Just when he was about to open his mouth and say something, either as condoleances, wishes or angry grumbling, a car screeched to a halt outside the church.  
Then the heeled footsteps they had all been waiting for, and Satya Vaswani stepped inside the church.  
Her pace was measured, her attitude as distant and regal as usual.  
Of course, she was supposed to be there two hours ago, but still.  
"I am terribly sorry." she said, distant and haughty. "I suffered a stroke of bad luck, nearly everything that could go wrong did."  
And indeed, her dress was... different.   
_(because Lucio had all but ripped it off her, and then covered her in so much cum that even when most of it had been removed, she was still glazed with it.)_

  
And, now that they were looking at her more carefully, her belly was bigger than it was when they last saw her.  
_(because Lucio's titantic cock had bulged her so much, and then he had shot an entire load inside her, bulging her like a balloon, to the point if that her footsteps were masking the fact that some was still leaking out of her)_  
And, when she stepped in front of the groom, he could see faint marks on her cheeks, and a slight flush on her face.  
_(because Lucio's cock had completely blown her mind, and he had cockslapped her a few times to boot.)_

  
"Since I am so very late, it would be better if we skipped most of the ceremony, wouldn't it ?" Satya suggested.  
"Y... Yes, indeed." the mayor, who had chosen to officiate as a priest for the day, nodded.  
"So you can give the documents me and..."  
_("I'll make you even forget you have a hisband, or that he even exists !")_  
"... Jeremy are supposed to sign."  
It took a few seconds for the documents to be procured, that said the union of Satya Vaswani and Jeremy Woods into the Woods couple.   
Jeremy signed without thinkong, too eager to be united to such a magnificent wife.  
Satya took a few seconds, her handwriting shaking.  
_(because, despite appearing mostly composed and calm, Lucio had fucked her so thoroughly that her legs were still shaky, her mind and body still weak)_

  
"So now, for the vows... Do you, Jerely Woods, vow to mive by your wife, to help and satisfy her, for as long as you two remain together ?"  
"I do."  
(as if he coumd ever hope to be anywhere near Lucio. Satya couldn't even see Jeremy's cock or bulge or anything, while Lucio's cock was impossoble to hide, even when soft. As for satisfying her...)  
"And you, Satya Vaswani, do you vow to remain faithful to Jrrely, to live by his side, to help and satisfy him, until you two are parted ?"  
And Satya Vaswani-Woodq, her belly still full of Lucio's cum, her womb and eggs impregnated by the Brazillian not half an hour prior, who fully intended to return to him before the day ended, smiled.  
"Of course."


End file.
